Dragon Blade: The Inferno Beyond
by rdxred
Summary: Sealed for four thousand years, the demon dragon has awaken. Seeking for his revenge the universe is once in peril.


DragonBlade The Inferno Beyond

**Chapter I: In The Beginning**

Long time ago in a Universe far away from here, lay the galaxy of Newar. There creatures roamed that we never knew existed in the Universe. But on one planet, roamed a evil hideous dragon demon like creature by the name of Dragor. Dragor would stalk Planets, destroying civilizations by civilizations one by one. Until the day when Emperor Kradge of Miramba got a hold of the Imperial crystal. The Emperor with the help of four other Emperors from the other planets used there power of the crystal to imprison the evil Dragor.

For centuries the Universe of Newar inhabited themselves without evil. Until now, Dragor has awaken and broken himself from the seal of the Imperial crystal. Dragor has also shattered the Imperial crystal spreading them the Newar Galaxy. Awaken, Dragor has return to his destruction once did, in hunt for those who sealed him away for five thousand years. Emperor Kradge the last of the Emperors who helped seal Dragor, has laid dormant for four thousand years on the Kragg Mountains located on Planet Grana . The only blood remaining from Emperor Kradge is the Princess Mai Ying. But alas she has also been laid dormant in the same chamber as her father. With all hope gone, Dragor has siezed this moment to recreate his minions and thus take over the Universe. Starting first with the Newar Galaxy.

" With the Emperor lying in dormant, its time for me to take back what was mine in the beginning" mumbled Dragor " Go my minions, destroy everything that's crawling with love and peace. Let's us take back our home".

With a swift flick of his tail Dragor headed for the Kragg Mountains were Emperor Kradge Lay. For the last four thousand years the tomb has been heavily guarded. When he arrived at the mountain the temple army was awaiting for his arrival. Without hesitation they began firing at the dragon demon. Outraged at this attack, Dragor focused his energy to his lower jaw, with a blink of an eye. He opened his mouth releasing a deadly energy beam, destroying the army. With the army taking care of, Dragor began digging the temple out from ground. It would take Dragor a matter of minutes before he dug up the tomb of the Emperor and the Princess. Once he reached them he smiled an evil smile. Please with himself for now he could be riddance of the Emperor and the princess.

Taking both tombs in his palms, Dragor slowly eradicated Emperor Kradge and Princess Mai from existence by crushing there tombs into a million pieces. With the Emperor gone, all may have been lost. But Dragor hasn't realized that his conquest of the Universe will soon be haulted For that new heroes will rise to take him down. But for this to happen, these heroes must be united to save this universe from being in peril. Until then Dragor will carry out his plans for the falling universe.

**Chapter II: The Destruction Has Maintained**

Dragor began his destruction on the planet Acquities. Here Dragor would terrorize cities leaving no mercy to anyone who dare to stand in his way of Destruction. One of the cities that were invaded was the city of Gongorla. They sent out their Gongorlian Army to attack Dragor, but the firepower was not enough power to even make a scratch on Dragor. But Dragor didn t leave any mercy; he lifted his tail and with on swipe was riddance of the army. Then he used his fire breath to burn the remains of some.

"Amos were having some trouble with our engines", Trisha yelled from the engine room.

"what's our status on how long were going to last", Amos shouted back at Trisha. Trisha then looked at the engines then down the long hall toward the main deck.

"About five minutes at the most, Amos", Trisha said.

"Kaaaa Boooomm", the C5 X1 ship engines exploded, sending the ship toward the planet Acquities at a high rate of speed. The ship Crashed into the ground of the surface of the planet. Everyone that was inside was scattered across the land. Slowly everyone gained consciousness except Amos. Amos was searching for his crewmembers.

Mean while Dragor was finishing his destruction on the city of Gongorla, when an X 61 fighter Carkuek flew out of nowhere and landed on the ground. The cockpit door slowly opened and a man jumped out.

"I am Thomas... Thomas McStriken", said Thomas.

Thomas slowly walked in the direction of Dragor and pulled out his Ultimate Samurai Sword. He then mumbled words as he stood in front of Dragor. Dragor glazed at Thomas.

" So the little man has some powers, But not enough to defeat me Mwa hahaha hahaha" Dragor said as he closed his eyes "Neosho Shelo Sacra".

The planet then started to rumble, the sky turned black as deep cave. The clouds swirled in a circular motion creating a vortex in the center of it all. Then a huge Red Orange beam appeared from the vortex striking the ground. The beam created a quake across the land sending thousands of people in the air and to their deaths. Thomas jumped in his fighter, and flew away before he was struck with the attack from Dragor. Dragor grinned as Thomas headed away from him.

"We will meet again someday Thomas McStriken, and when that day come you will die", Dragor said.

While in the air Thomas noticed some smoke coming from a near by mountain. Thomas took a chance to see what the smoke was coming from. When he arrived there he saw the wreck of the dismantled ship on the ground still on fire. He then noticed that all of the crewmembers were conscious and moving about the wreckage. Thomas then landed his fighter next to the wreckage.

Thomas opened the cockpit door and yelled out " what the hell happen here" .

Amos looked at Thomas "our engines blew and then we crashed" .

Thomas then hopped out of his fighter.

" Will is everyone all right", Thomas asked.

" Yeah... by the way what is your name stranger", Byron asked.

Thomas grinned. "My name is Thomas Mc Striken", Thomas said.

" Well my name is Amos and these are friends and loyal crew members; Byron 'Hi' , Trisha ' Hello' , Vale 'What's up man' , and Carter ' Hello Mister Mc Striken'" Amos said.

**Chapter III: The Hidden Crystal**

Meeting new friends at a wreckage site was strange for Thomas. Thomas explained everything to his new friends about Dragor and the pieces of the Imperial crystal. Amos and his crewmembers insisted on joining Thomas on his quest for the Imperial crystal and the destruction of Dragor. Everyone climbed into the X 61 fighter Carkuek.

"This aircraft is to damn small man, my shoulders hurt like shit", Trisha said.

" Just hold on for a few more minutes before we land, so shut up and hold tight", Thomas shouted back at Trisha.

When they landed at the scattered remains of the city Gongorla, they scrambled out of the fighter. Each one started to stretch out, while doing that they all glanced at the remaining survivors of the city. King Rohang of the Gongorla greeted them all with open arms.

"Hello there, there", mumbled Rohang.

"I am Thomas Mc Striken and these are my friends Amos, Vale, Carter, Trisha, and Byron", Thomas said. They all then kneeled before King Rohang.

Once again Thomas explained everything to King Rohang.

" So you re looking for the pieces of the Imperial crystal, hmmm... I think I know where you can find a piece of the crystal... its located on Death Mountain. To get there you ll have to cross the lava pits, and the Forbidden City of doom", King Rohang explained to them.

Thomas agreed with his comrades to go on the journey to retrieve the piece of the Imperial crystal.

"Outrage I want you to destroy Thomas and his fellow comrades before they reach the first piece of the Imperial crystal", Dragor ordered.

"Yes o' lord , I will fulfill your orders", Outrage said.

Thomas and his comrades headed toward the door of the castle.

" Thomas before you go I was wondering if you can do me a favor", King Rohang asked "sure... what is it your highness", Thomas answered.

King Rohang looked at the floor then at Thomas.

" Well I want you to find my daughter, my daughter Princess Sabrina, She ran away when Dragor arrived, please find her...please", tears ran down from King Rohang s eyes as he explained.

Thomas smiled, "I will do my best your highness".

Thomas and his comrades left the castle and the town, toward Death Mountain.

" Thomas do you know where in the hell we are man", Trisha yelled out.

" No and shut the hell up too" Thomas yelled back.

Thomas raised his hand to cover his face from the sun and to slowly wipe the sweat.

"It s been three days since we left the city, where are we man", Byron cutting the vines from his legs.

Thomas then got angry.

" Hey didn t I say to shut the hell up about that", Thomas asked.

" Yeah", Tyler answered.

" Then do it", Thomas added.

" Well that was three days ago", Trisha remarked.

Thomas then smiled for his stupidity. Everyone was chopping leaves to get to the lava pits. Thomas way ahead of his comrades notice a strange red glare up toward the trees in front of him.

"Hey guys ... I think I found something here", Thomas yelling out.

When his comrades caught up with him, they were amazed at the size of the lava pits.

" I wouldn t believe that you can make it up this far Thomas...your more courageous then I had thought", a voice said from behind a bunch of trees.

Then Outrage came out from behind the trees grinning his little ass off.

" Firing wind", yelled Outrage.

Then a huge gust of wind occurred. The gust of wind blew Thomas to the center of the pit , where Outrage was waiting.

"So you want a combat you fucked up Dino shit", Thomas already in his fighting stance.

Thomas jumped and yelled out "Fire Fang" .

Thomas tighten his fists and slowly powered up. He then leaned his back and then quickly leaned it forward, opening his mouth as well. With doing that he unleashed a fire line of fire blaze toward Outrage. Outrage then collapsed to the ground. Outrage then slowly got up, wiping the burnt skin off of him.

" So the little bastard has power, well your going to get a fight like you ll never forget", Outrage said.

Thomas then stepped up to Outrage and picked him up by his throat. Thomas then spun him around in the air, finally tossing him into the lava. Before he fell into the lava he vanished.

"That was not a challenging fight", Thomas said.

Thomas slowly walked to his comrades.

"Thomas are you right", Vale asked.

" Yeah I m alright, except for a few scars on my leg that s all", Thomas answered.

" Thomas those scars aren't bleeding, how come", Trisha asked.

" because that s because the leg isn t flesh and blood...it s gold platted titanium", Thomas answered.

Trisha then glanced at the leg once more. "

Well how did you lose it..",. Trisha asked.

" I ll tell you some other time", Thomas rubbing his scars on his leg.

Then they all started off for the Forbidden City.

" Outrage you a have failed me for the first time", Dragor said.

" I know your majesty", Outrage responded.

Thomas and his comrades were getting close to the Forbidden City of doom. Thomas could feel it every step of the way. Thomas was half way up the hill, when he noticed a strange figure on the top of the hill. The figure jumped into the air and landed in front of Thomas.

"My name is Zack, and I order you not to go any further", Zack said.

" I don t follow orders from walked on strangers like you...so if you can excuse me I'd just be on my way", Thomas said.

Thomas then walked past Zack.

" Well alright I'm just warning you not to go to the Forbidden City", Zack explained. Zack then jumped and disappeared into the trees.

" Thomas...Thomas who was that you were just talking a while ago", Trisha asked.

" just some dead beat boy trying to keep us out from the Forbidden City", Thomas answered.

Then everyone started to walk toward the Forbidden City. When they reached the top of the hill, they were amazed at the size of the Forbidden City. Thomas took a step and a pile of rocks underneath his foot broke from the mountain. Thomas went tumbling down the hill. His comrades raced down the hill to his aid.

"Prince Zortec I want you to take charge while I go and search for the Zea crystal", Dragor ordered.

" As you wish o' lord", Prince Zortec said.

Thomas opened his eyes and found himself in front of the city. " Awe my head, geesh what the hell hit my damn head, oh that hurts like shit", Thomas whispered.

His comrades came up beside him.

" Geesh Thomas you looked funny tumbling down the hill", Trisha said.

Thomas gave Trisha an angry glared.

" Vale, Carter help Thomas to his feet. While Trisha, Byron and I check out the surroundings", Amos ordered.

The two of them got Thomas to his feet and slowly helped him walk the first couple of steps. Then they started looking for Trisha for she had vanished from the site. Trisha had walked into a room, but didn t notice the trap door above her. The door came down sealing her inside the room.

" What the...oh GREAT!!!...HEY ANYONE HEAR ME I M TRAPPED IN A DAMN ASS ROOM HERE", Trisha shouted.

Everyone heard here cry for help and race to fine her. They too didn t notice the trap below them and they all fell through the trap door. When they reached the end of the trap they landed in a ditch. Thomas then looked out into the cave and he noticed a glare like a crystal was there. Thomas raced over there with a limp. Thomas made it to the crystal and grabbed it in his hands.

Chapter IV: Pyerxissit

Leaving his home planet, Dragor began his own quest on the rest of the other crystals. Madan the richest empire on the planet Pyerxissit, is where the second crystal was located. King Taik sensed Dragor s arrival and had his army defend his empire.

" No empire can defeat, Dragor the inferno dragon demon", Dragor laughed.

Back on the planet Acquities, the group was trapped on the planet with no means of transportation to the next planet. While returning back to the city of Gongorla. Thomas had spotted a merchant who would trade his attack carrier for a rare object or item.

" Excuse me old man would you be happen to trade your attack carrier for an X 61 fighter Carkuek", Thomas asked.

" For an X 61 fighter Carkuek, yes I certain would trade... take the attack carrier it s all yours", said the old man.

The two of them shoke hands and Thomas followed his comrades to the castle were King Rohang awaited there return.

" King Rohang I have found what I have been looking for", Thomas said while he kneeled before King Rohang.

King Rohang then stood up.

" Very well then, you may go now...but please don t stop trying to find my daughter", King Rohang said.

Thomas then left the castle with his comrades. They all then climbed aboard the new attack carrier.

"Trisha make sure the engines are on and functional", Thomas yelled out.

" Okay Thomas", Trisha yelled back..

Madan Empire had no chance in defeating Dragor. King Taik rushed out before any more damage was to be created.

" Why... are you destroying my beautiful empire", King Taik asked.

Dragor then slowly moved in the direction of the King.

" The Zea crystal, I wan t the Zea crystal", Dragor answered.

Dragor then set a blaze over half the army.

" The Zea crystal you'll never have the Zea crystal", King Taik shouted.

Anger ran through Dragor's body.

"If that's how it's going to be then so be it...your city will now parish for your costly mistake", Dragor said before he began his rampage on the empire once more.

When Thomas and his comrades arrived on the outskirts of the empire of Madan they were shocked at what they saw. Thomas looked around at the surroundings, he then noticed a tall figure beyond the mountains. After a long stare at the figure, he finally realized who it was, it was Dragor. Thomas then pulled out his Ultimate Samurai Sword.

"Hey guys it's time for some action...so take out your weapon and get ready to fight", Thomas announced as he climbed out of the attack carrier.

Trisha then followed Thomas.

" Hey Thomas who are we going to fight", Trisha asked.

" Him...Dragor", Thomas said as he pointed in the direction of Dragor.

Trisha then backed away for a moment.

" No way...were going to fight that thing", Trisha mumbled.

Thomas then turned around and walked up face to face with Trisha.

" Well if your not going to fight, then go back inside", Thomas said.

Thomas then looked at his sword then at Dragor.

"With the power of the sword", Thomas yelled out, "you'll will die Dragor...DESERT WIND .

The ground then started to shake and gusts of wind started to appear as well. Soon the gusts were 200 mph winds. Then the wind formed into a funnel and then struck Dragor sending him backwards. Blood poured from the wound on Dragor.

" What the hell...oh it's you boy...so we meet again well, Take this boy...DEAD ZONE", Dragor said.

The entire planet started to rumble and then a huge red beam stroke down from the sky onto the ground creating a huge quake wave across the land. The wave struck Thomas sending him to the ground. Dragor then vanished after the attack.

"until we meet again boy", Dragor voice said.

Thomas laid on the ground with out moving.

Chapter V: Sarina

" No, you will never get me Zeria", Sabrina cried out.

" I ll get you matter what I have to do, I will get you Sabrina", Zeria yelled while chasing Sabrina.

Zeria was hired by King Rohang to retrieve Sabrina and she is also a minion from Dragor. Zeria was half woman and half monster.

"HELP ME...SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME", cried Sabrina.

Thomas got up with a moan, "oh my fuckin back, boy does it ever hurt" .

Thomas moved with a limp. Then he heard a girl cry out for help. He looked to his left. Then a beautiful girl darted out from the trees and bushes. Sabrina tripped on a rock and rolled onto her chest. She turned over onto her back and saw Zeria with her sword ready to strike at Sabrina.

"Hey leave that girl alone", Thomas yelled out

. Zeria turned toward Thomas.

" And who might you be", Zeria asked.

" I'm Thomas McStriken that's who", Thomas answered.

Zeria then pointed her sword at Thomas.

" Well after I'm done with her your next...Thomas", Zeria said.

Thomas slowly pulled out his sword.

"There s no way your going to kill that lovely young girl", Thomas said.

" Oh and you think you can stop me...well let s see what you got then", Zeria said.Thomas motioned his hands.

" FIRE KNUCKLE ", Thomas whispered.

Thomas slowly drew back his hand with it in a fist . Charging up in this stance he released his fist in the direction of Zeria. Fire blasted from Thomas s fist toward Zeria. The blaze burnt Zeria s arm and her left side. Burnt tissue hung from her arm and leg.

"Aww you bastard that stings...take this, RAGING WIND", Zeria yelled out.

A powerful wind struck Thomas blinding him instantly. But that didn t phase Thomas. He wasted no time in returning fire.

"IRON KNUCKLE", Thomas yelled out.

Thomas raised his right hand and it formed into a ball of iron. He then struck Zeria across the head with it. Zeria went flying into the trees. Zeria got up slowly.

" You have won this match...but I'll return with vengeance", Zeria said.

" Oh thank you mister...Thomas Mc Striken", Sabrina said in a gracious mood.

" That s right...so might I ask who are you anyway", Thomas asked.

Sabrina then lowered her head and then raised it.

" I am Princess Sabrina", Sabrina answered.

Thomas's face dropped with the mention of the name.

"So you're the King Rohang's daughter who ran away from home. Your father has us looking for you", Thomas said.

Sabrina glanced behind Thomas.

"Who's us...", Sabrina wondered.

Thomas looked behind him and didn t see his comrades.

" I mean my comrades who are around here somewhere...Oh there they are. Let me introduce them to you", Thomas said, " This is Amos, Byron, Trisha, Vale, Carter" .

They all bowed before Sabrina.

" It s nice to meet you all...but I request you don t return me back to my father", Sabrina said.

" Why not...", Thomas asked.

Tears started to run down Sabrina's face.

" Because he beats me every night and he locks me up for days without food", Sabrina answered.

Everyone's face was shocked at what she had said.

Thomas then spoke," Well by your order your highness you ll will not be return to your ungrateful father" .

Sabrina's eyes opened with joy.

" Huhhh can someone help me to the attack carrier...cause well I'm still kind of BLIND in a way ", Thomas explained.

" I ll help you...cause I owe you my life for rescuing me", Sabrina said. So Sabrina helped Thomas walked to the attack carrier. So Sabrina has joined Thomas and his pitiful little band...huh Dragor mumbled.

"So Sabrina, why was Zeria after you anyways", Thomas asked.

" She was after me because I know the location of the Zea crystal", Sabrina answered.

Thomas then coughed out blood form his mouth.

"cuuufgh ...You know were the Zea crystal is", Thomas said.

"Yeah...why", Sabrina asked.

" Because I'm on a quest on retrieving the crystals to defeat the evil Dragor", Thomas explained.

"Can you take us to the Location of the Zea crystal", Amos asked.

Sabrina nodded her head in a yes motion.

Chapter VI: Zea Crystal

"So where s the crystal located at", Thomas asked.

"it's located at the southern tip of this planet", Sabrina answered.

Trisha then went over and had the coordinates set to 5X 237 G7. Thomas and his comrades were now heading to the southern tip of the planet.

" Blade, some forth at once", Dragor called.

Blade stormed into the throne room.

"Yes o'lord ", Blade said.

" I want you to go down to the planet Pyerxissit and capture Princess Sabrina, Thomas McStriken and the Zea crystal", Dragor ordered.

" As you wish o'lord" Blade responded..

Before Blade could leave Dragor gave him a few last words.

" If you fail to complete my orders you ll will be annihilated", Dragor proclaimed.

The attack carrier was still on it s destination course. On board the ship Thomas was looking through his bag. While rummaging through his stuff Thomas came across an old picture of a girl who had died in the Killer Military. Then his heart stopped and broke into pieces, for that dead girl was his former girl friend.

Sabrina then knocked on the door and opened it. Thomas quickly shoved the photo back into the bag and said.

"what is it Sabrina", Thomas asked.

" were approaching the location", Sabrina said.

Thomas then shoved the bag underneath the bed.

" Okay...I ll be right there", Thomas still limping.

They had arrived at the site in no time. They gentle landed the attack carrier. The Doors hit the ground with a smash . When they walked out, they automatically canned there surroundings .

"My god it s just pure dirt and shit rock", Amos proclaimed.

It was true, for all they could see was dirt and rocks for miles. Sabrina started walking off. Everyone else followed after her.

" Heh heh heh heh hehhhhh so you've manage to get this far...I applaud you for your great achieve. But you will not go any further form this point. One last thing I' m Blade", Blade said.

Sabrina backed up behind Thomas who had a glim in his eye. Thomas limped forward.

" So, Dragor sends his minions to do his dirty work again", Thomas said, " Dragor has tried before he has failed", he added.

Thomas then turned toward Sabrina.

" Sabrina I want you to take everyone and go fine the crystal, I'll take of this guy ", Thomas instructed.

" Be careful Thomas Sabrina hugging Thomas Don t worry about me okay...just find the crystal", Thomas letting go of her.

Sabrina and the gang rushed away..

Blade jumped form the rocky ledge onto the ground below.

"Take this...POWER STORM ", Blade yelled out.

A bolt of lightning struck down form the clouds. Thomas dodge the bolt.

" REAPER'S NIGHTMARE", Thomas Yelled as well.

Thomas raised his sword to his nose. The ground under his feet started to move in a wav e motion toward Blade. Lightning struck down on Blade. Then a huge wave of rock and dirt rose over Blade crushing him. Rocks rolled off of Blades body as he got up. Blood pored down from his right arm.

" So you want to play rough...ROCK BLADE", Blade yelled.

A rock in a shape of a sword blade spun down, striking Thomas on the neck. Thomas grasped his cut. Blood squeezed between his figures.

"You bastard that hurt , take this as your farewell gift ...Golden Sword", Thomas said.

With his only his free hand Thomas jammed his sword into the ground. His eyes suddenly glowed with anger of redness. His body followed the charge of his eyes. The rocks around them exploded with loud pops.

"What the fuck is this shit", Blade wonder.

Then lightning shot down once more at Blade this time electrocuting him. Moments later a nuclear explosion occurred. Remaining boby parts of Blade were scattered around the terrain.

"Awe that's the end of Blade", Thomas said.

Mean while Sabrina and the others had reached the area of the crystal. Sabrina looked up. From the power of the crystal within me, guide me to the Zea crystal .

Then a light form the sky beamed down showing the location of the crystal.

"Ultimate wind", Sabrina said.

In a blink of an eye winds blew form the ground at high speeds. Sabrina motion her hand to the left and then at the sharp rock that stood in front of her. Then wind stopped then powered toward the rock , destroying it. The crystal showed through the dirt. Sabrina walked over and picked it up.

" Well we can go back to the attack carrier now, we got what we came for", Sabrina said. They all started back to the attack carrier.

Chapter VII : Conglidus

" Damn I got to get back to the carrier", Thomas said to himself.

Thomas got up with pain and limped his way toward the carrier.

" Gosh where s Thomas...he should've been back by now", Amos said.

A tall dark figure appeared in the background.

" Hey what the hell is that", Vale asked.

" I don t know , but we should take out our weapons just to make sure", Carter answered.

They pulled out there weapons and waited to see what was the figure. Thomas limped his way up the attack carrier.

" Thomas what happen to you man", Carter asked.

" Duhhh what do you think ...I kicked his ass", Thomas answered.

Amos and Sabrina helped Thomas aboard the attack carrier. The attack carrier then lifted away with the doors finally closing before they left . The attack carrier was headed to Planet Conglidus.

Mean while Dragor called his own minions.

"Annihilation, Annihilator come here now", Dragor said.

They both came in the room.

" Yes o'lord", Annihilation said.

" I want you and your brother to retrieve the Ses crystal located on Planet Conglidus, and if anybody gets in your way...you know what to do right", Dragor said.

"Yeah annihilate them", Annihilator said.

Annihilator and his brother left Dragor and headed toward Conglidus.

"So how's Thomas", Vale asked.

" Not so good his heart rate has slowed down by a fourth than normal", Sabrina said.

Sabrina and Vale left the room to the main deck.

" So what planet are we headed to next", asked Sabrina.

" I guess Planet Conglidus", Carter answered.

The attack carrier was already on the course toward the planet.

Mean while Annihilator and his brother were in the city destroying buildings and killing innocent people.

" Ahh were is that blasted crystal", Annihilation yelled out.

Annihilation grabbed up some little girl.

" Tell me where the Ses crystal is or die", Annihilation said.

" Uhhhhh...Hmmmmmmm I don t know anything about no Ses crystal", The girl answered.

" Liar you know where the crystal is...and for your untruthful answer you will die", Annihilation said.

Annihilation then tossed the girl down the cliff.

" Thomas we've made it to the Planet Conglidus", Sabrina announced.

Thomas looked out and saw the blue marbled Planet.

" Excellent see if you can land us near the City of Mammoth", Thomas asked.

" Will do", Sabrina answered.

When they landed the attack carrier, Annihilation and his brother looked up and saw it. They both grinned and ran over to the attack carrier. Thomas and his comrades walked outside. " Man don't tell me that Dragor sent more minions to here too", Thomas moaning. Thomas then gave Annihilation a glare in the eye.

" Who might be you guys who disrupted our fun time", Annihilation asked, " You also wouldn't know the location of the Ses crystal would you', Annihilator added.

" No, but I'm looking for it though and, Dragor has failed to stop us", Thomas limped forward.

" No one has ever beaten us", Annihilator said.

" Carter, Trisha, Byron Handle them...I'm to injured to take them", Thomas said.

Trisha jumped up and said " Dark Star" .

Trisha's hand darken in color, then she threw her hand in a forward motion releasing a star that exploded on impact. The both annihi's flew off in different directions with the explosion.

" Ahh that stung you bitch...see if you can handle this, QUAKER", Annihilation said.

Hitting the ground with his fists created a thundering straight fault line toward Trisha . The attack Broke Trisha's right leg sending her to the ground with quickness. Carter picked up a rock with his Iron Fists.

"Bolted Rock", Carter said.

Carter then crushed the rock in his hand and then released his hand that was in tight fist toward Annihilation. Electricity shot from Carter s Fists and struck Annihilation. The power of the electricity bunched up inside of Annihilation, causing him to explode. Annihilation s body pieces came down from the sky on fire. Blood rained down onto the ground.

" My Younger brother was never that strong it was more of me in the combats",

Annihilator said.

Annihilator then focused back to the combat.

"Take this...Crack Jaw", Annihilator yelled out .

Annihilator ran up to Byron kicking him in the face with enormous power. Bryon flew back , landing on his ass.

Bryon got up and yelled "Heavy Rock" .

Byron then jumped into the air landing back on the ground he created a explosion underneath Annihilator. The attack didn t phase Annihilator. Annihilator then picked up Byron and tossed him.

Carter yelled out "Bone Win" .

A flash of light appeared three times then the ground beneath Annihilator caved in, then filled back up. Annihilator's bones then rose from the ground . The brown dirt turned into blood.

"Well that's the end of them two", Carter said.

"Awww I can t believe it...they have destroyed my minions again", Dragor yelled out.

Chapter VIII : Mount Rogon

"Nice work guys", Thomas said.

" Yeah but there were tough though", Trisha said.

"You said it", Byron added.

Amos picked up Trisha and carried inside. Byron was helped by Sabrina and Thomas, Carter limped inside.

"Man I hope I don't fight minions like them again", Vale said.

"Yo Sabrina do you happen by any chance know where the Ses crystal is", Thomas asked.

" No but I know someone who might", Sabrina answered.

" Who", Thomas asked once more.

" Ummmm...Master Tobak he lives on Mount Rogon", Sabrina answered.

" So there going to Mount Rogon...Viper front and center", Dragor called.

Viper appeared from nowhere.

" What is it o'lord Viper", said.

"My aren't we a little grumpy today, I like that. well anyway you were a student of master Tobak correct", Dragor asked.

" Yes...why", Viper answered.

" I want you to find out the location of the crystal and then kill him and bring back the crystal here", Dragor instructed.

Viper then disappeared.

" If Viper fails me than I guess I'll have to handle it my self", Dragor mumbled.

Thomas and his comrades left the attack carrier and headed toward Mount Rogon. Viper had arrived on Mount Rogon before Thomas and his comrades had arrived. Viper located Tobak and snuck up behind him while he was eating. Viper slowly pulled out his sword and then swung it. Tobak s head dropped on the floor and rolled to the corner of the room. Viper then grabbed the scroll that was on the table and darted into the bushes. Thomas and his comrades had finally reached the top of the mountain. \

"Oh shit what happen here...someone must of gotten into it real bad or someone must have thrashed the place", Amos said.

" Try both you idiot", Thomas said.

Sabrina then walked into the temple.

" AHHHHHH", Sabrina yelled.

Everyone rushed to her side.

" What happen", Vale asked.

" Look...", Sabrina pointing at the headless body.

Everyone then searched for the head which was in the corner of the room.

" Damn man...now how are we going to find the crystal now", Thomas said.

" Well Master Tobak always had a scroll that was always on the table...No... it s gone" Sabrina said.

Thomas then felled to the floor. Sabrina quickly kneeled beside him.

" Thomas are you okay", Sabrina asked.

" Yeah I just feel a little bit sick all of a sudden", Thomas answered.

Everyone else in the mean time was searching for the scroll which had vanished from it's location on the table. Amos walked into a room and found a chest . He walked over to it and opened it. Bats flew out from inside of it.

"Oh geesh what the hell is that", Amos covering his face.

Carter and Vale with the hall that lead out to the lake and courtyard.

"Wow this place is so nice and calm", Carter said.

" Get your head outta your ass man we got a job to do right now, so pay attention", Vale said.

Carter and Vale walked to the other side of the Lake and courtyard.

"Damn just like I thought, nothing...well just head back and tell them we couldn t find anything", Vale said.

When they returned Amos was already back.

"You guys find anything", he asked.

" Nope and you", Carter answered.

Amos shook his head.

Chapter IX : Ses Crystal

Viper then jumped from the bushes.

"looking for this", Viper asked.

" Yes...and who might you be...let me guess Dragor again right...dude we kick his minions asses so many times I lost count already of the asses" Thomas answered, "Vale, Sabrina, Amos deal with the ass", Thomas added.

Viper slowly narrowed his eyes.

"You guys don't stand a chance against me", Viper said.

Amos grabbed his sword and charged at Viper.

"Ultimate End", Amos shouted.

Amos then struck his sword four crossed ways at Viper. Vipers arm slowly slid off his shoulder. Blood squirted out of the veins. Vale grabbed the table and then tossed it at Viper. Viper caught the table in the air and then broke it in half with his one hand.

" Razor", Vale said.

The ground beneath Viper broke, as jagged rock pillars rose form it, striking Viper multiple times. Viper didn t even get a scratch on him from the attack. Viper then tossed a huge boulder toward Vale. The boulder crushed Vale against the wall.

" Damn this hurts like shit", Vale said.

Sabrina raised her lance horizontally.

"Nature's Fire", whispered Sabrina.

A straight fault line appeared underneath Viper. Then a blaze of fire blasted from the fault line, blazing Viper.

Viper then yelled out, " Back Fire" .

Sabrina's attack was now return to her. Her own attack brutalized her. She was left with bruises, scars, and burnt skin tissue.

" That is it...I've had enough of this shit", Thomas said.

Thomas walked over to Viper and punched him. Viper caught his fist and then punched Thomas. Thomas caught Viper's fist and flipped him over onto his ass. Viper quickly jumped to his feet and threw his dagger. Thomas ducked to miss the dagger.

"Golden sword", Thomas said.

Thomas raised his sword and charged up. Thomas then spun around and swung his sword releasing a light of energy toward Viper, slicing him in half. The body parts then exploded with a loud crack. But after the dust had cleared, Viper still stood on his feet unharmed.

"That was one hell of an attack, but I'll be back , you can have this in return for your unsuccessful try", Viper said.

Viper then tossed the scroll before he vanished. Thomas then picked up the scroll and opened and read it. The scroll showed a map and a little inscription on the bottom.

" Hey guys it says here that the crystal is located in one of these bricks", Thomas said

" Which one Thomas", Sabrina asked.

Thomas then looked closer on the map. He turned it over so see if anything was written on the back.

" To tell you the truth it doesn't say a damn thing about which brick the crystal is in", Thomas answered.

Thomas then rolled the scroll back up and dropped on the floor and then started to tap each one of the bricks.

"Damn were never going to find the crystal now there s some many freaking bricks in this temple ", Vale said.

Vale then picked up a brick and tossed it toward the wall with frustration. The brick hit the wall. Breaking the wall revealing a secret passage way behind it. Thomas and Vale walked over to the wall and kicked it at the same time, knocking down the movable bricks. Thomas went into the secret passage.

"Shit man it's dark in here like Trav's ass crack", Thomas announced.

Thomas then tripped on a sack that had a rock in it. Thomas rolled onto his butt and grabbed and opened the sack. He reached in there. What he pulled out was the Ses Crystal.

" That was so damn easy", Thomas said.

He then slipped into his bag with the other crystals and headed back out.

Chapter X : Zopomino

"C'mon guys, let's get outta here before another of Dragor s minions comes", Thomas said.

" Okay, your the boss", Sabrina said.

Thomas helped Amos walk back to the attack carrier. When they got there, Thomas instructed his comrades to go to sick bay.

"But we have to man the carrier", Trisha said.

" No...you guys are going to sick bay and that's a direct order, the rest of us will man the carrier". Thomas answered.

"but...", " No buts", Thomas interrupting Trisha.

Thomas walked out of the room and own to the main deck. He climbed into the chair moved the dials to the coordinates of Planet Zopomino. Zopomino which had carried the fourth crystal. The Tres crystal was located at the top of the Dogon temple. The Dogon temple and the were guarded by a fighter known as Tyler Cain.

"How's everybody doing up there", Thomas asked

" Great, everybody is almost at full health except for Carter and Trisha", Amos answered.

"Great that's real great...listen were about ten light years away from the Planet Zopomino", Thomas said.

" and now you want us to return to our positions right", Vale said.

" yes", Thomas answered.

"okay", Vale said.

Thomas left the main deck to his room. Vale, Sabrina, Amos ,and Byron returned back to there positions on the main deck, while Carter and Trisha remained in sickbay. Thomas sat into his chair and started to look for his picture of a girl from the military. Instead of finding the photo he came across the bullet that destroyed the bottom of his leg.

" Man...someday I will get you, just you wait", Thomas whispered to himself.

Then all of sudden the carrier shoke.

"What the hell is going on here", Thomas said as he flew across the room.

Sabrina came on the P.A. system.

" Thomas were being attack by the Zopomian air space patrol".

" Will then accelerate to attack speed, and tell Vale to report to the left wing gun torrent on the double", Thomas ordered.

"Right away", Sabrina confirmed.

Thomas dropped the bullet from his hand onto to the floor and headed to the right wing gun torrent control room.

" Vale are you there", Thomas asked.

" I here you, what do you want me to do", Vale responded.

" I want your skinny little ass, to focus and kick some Zopomian ass", Thomas answered.

Vale only smiled to the remark. Thomas climbed in and fired first. The shot hit one of the fighters. The fighter blew up before it got a lock on the carrier. After a couple of hard fought hours, the Zopomian air space patrol was annihilated. The attack carrier had miner damage from the battle. In no time the Attack carrier had penetrated the Zopomian atmosphere. The carrier landed with a hard crash into the Forest of Mikai. The main doors opened, smashing into the dirt. Thomas walked out first to scan the environment. After scanning the terrain Thomas went back inside the attack carrier.

"Listen up...were low on supplies and a bunch of other shit as well, so I'm going to find a place were I can get some supplies for us. The rest of you are going to stay here and find out where were at and do some repairing were it needs to be done", Thomas explained.

Thomas then headed out .

Chapter XI: Ricon

"Gosh I hope it isn't to far to the nearest supply post", Thomas mumbled.

Thomas walked for days and days, until one day while walking through a swamp he encountered a sign that read Ricon .

"what the hell is that", Thomas said.

So Thomas followed the sign to dark area of the swamp. Thomas stop in the middle of his tracks and looked around to see were the sign had taken him to. Thomas scratched his head with frustration. Thomas the took a step, that triggered a trap door in front of him. Thomas grabbed his stuff and jumped into the hole. When he reached the bottom of the hole he was amazed at the lights and music the filled the atmosphere around him. Thomas got to his feet in a slow injured way. A sign in front of him read. ' Welcome to Ricon' . A small little girl then walked up to Thomas.

"Welcome to Ricon where all your games, fun, and supplies are at your feet", the little girl said.

Thomas smiled and patted the girl on the head. He slowly walked in to Ricon. Music and Games surrounded Thomas dramatically. He then started searching for the supplies he needed.

" Hey kid you looking for something, if you are I got everything you need right here

", a box man said.

Thomas faced the box man and started walking to him.

" What did you call me bitch", Thomas said as he raised the box man in the air by his neck.

"Sorry about that mister I didn t mean anything by that, Hey if you need anything just ask, and I'll give you it for a fare pric",e the box man begged.

Thomas smiled and set the man back down.

"well in that case. I need sixteen cases of chrome exothermic reactors and eight cases of stacs", Thomas ordered.

The box man reached over at a handheld device that he used to calculate the cost the products order.

" okay your total comes out to six hundred and fifty thousand coins", the box man said.

Before he left he decided to play some games. He tried the Master Tester which tested strength . Thomas kneeled and balled up his fingers in to a fist. Thomas slowly charged up and then slammed it into the iron plate. The golden disc flew up destroying the top of the machine. The disc flew around in the air, when it landed it exploded with tremendous force.

" How did you do that", the box girl asked.

" I train a lot", Thomas answered.

After that he then tried the Arm Span which measures the diameter of the arm. The box man grabbed a hold of Thomas's arm and measured it with an elastic tape. The box man suddenly backed away.

" what is it", Thomas asked the box man.

" your arm I never felt anything like it ever in my life, it s so damn fucking hard", the box man answered.

Thomas laughed at the mans words and moved on to the final game of the day for him before he returned back to the attack carrier. The final game was the test of speed called Mad Dash . Thomas stepped onto to a metal platform where the box man slipped on two harness s , one on both ankles. Thomas was then instructed to run twenty feet down a iron plate that was circular. When he was done they people were astonished at the speed Thomas ran in. Thomas then grabbed his supplies and headed back to the attack carrier where his companions were awaiting his return.

When Thomas was leaving the people cheered on Thomas because they knew that he was the savior of the universe. Thomas slowly waved as he exited Ricon. It took Thomas three days to get back to the attack carrier. When he arrived his companions greeted him with open arms.

" Damn I thought you croak and died fucker", Vale said.

" you are one stupid ass you know that , nothing can stop me not even death alright", Thomas answered.

Thomas set down the supplies and enter the attack carrier.

"Did you get everything Thomas", Amos asked.

" yes I did, I got everything we needed to continue on", Thomas answered.

Chapter XII: Tyler

" Alright let's see if this piece of shit can take off now", Thomas said.

Trisha turned in his chair in Thomas s direction Thomas the engines are at full power .Vale pulled back on the controls and the attack carrier slowly started to hover up ward off the ground. Vale then slowly pushed the acceleration Joyce forward, that caused the attack carrier to move forward toward the town. The mysterious guardian of the Dogon temple, has left the temple to go into town. The attack carrier slowly arrived in town shortly after the sun had set in the eastern sky. The town streets were empty not a living thing roamed the streets. Dust blowing was the only thing moving throughout the entire town. At the same time the mysterious guardian entered the town.

" hey, were in the hell is everyone", Carter asked as he entered one of the shops

" beats me kid. so what do you need son", the shop manager asked.

Carter walked up to the counter.

" I need two boxes of madaden and a avo drink to stay please", said Carter.

" two boxes of madaden and one avo drink coming right up", the manager answered.

The mysterious guardian then walked into the shop and sat right next to Carter.

" hey there", Carter said to the guardian.

The guardian didn't say anything. Carter then turned around and finished his drink.

"one avo drink please", the guardian said.

" coming right up", the manager answered.

Thomas and the rest of his companions walked into the shop. The all sat in a table in the far corner of the shop. Carter joined them when he finished his drink.

" so Thomas where are we going to next", Sabrina asked.

" Well if I remember correctly there's a temple not to far from this town but I don t know where it is exactly though", Thomas answered.

The guardian's eyes opened at the remark. The guardian walked over to the table were Thomas and his companions were sitting at.

" I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I know where the temple is the", guardian said.

" so the bitch finally talks", laughed Carter.

Thomas slapped Carter upside the head for the remark given.

" I apologize for the remark mister...", Thomas said.

" the name's Tyler...Tyler Cain, I am the guardian of the Dogon temple which you seek", Tyler added.

Thomas smiled in relieve.

"will it be no trouble for you to take us up there", Thomas asked.

" it would be no trouble at all, please follow me", Tyler answered.

The companions followed Tyler to the Dogon temple. When they reached the summit where the temple was, they were amazed the size of the temple. Thomas then took an immediate step, when two Hunter Vyborg's lurked out.

"I am Hunter Xr", Xr said.

" and I am Hunter X1", X1 said.

The Vyborg's moved around the companions.

" we are here to destroy the guardian of this temple", Xr said.

Tyler then unveiled himself from the companions. Tyler pulled out his sword and slowly raised it into the air.

"Ice Rock", Tyler yelled. H

He swung his sword in a circular motion that unleashed a rock made of solid ice that split in two, crashing into both Vyborg's, creating a huge frost cloud that froze them both.

"shit that was easy man", Tyler said.

" Duhhh ass they were only Vyborg's", Thomas answered.

They all then headed inside of the temple.

Chapter XIII: The Dogon Temple

Thomas walked the outside perimeter of the temple.

" Tyler why do you have to guard this temple for anyway", Trisha asked.

" because of the Tres crystal", Tyler answered.

" oh...okay", Trisha said.

"Bone steel, Crusher you two will go down instead of viper, understood", Dragor explained.

" yes your lord", Bone steel answered.

" go to the Dogon temple and destroy Thomas and his companions", Dragor instructed.

" as you wish", Crusher said.

Bone steel and Crusher vanished from the castle and headed to the Dogon temple.

"c'mon I'll show you where the crystal is located", Tyler said.

They followed Tyler deeper into the temple. They walked across what used to be the main floor and into a room where lit candles scattered the floor of the room. Tyler leaned over one of the candles and blew it out. With that , the west wall started to moved upward into the ceiling revealing a flight of stairs behind it.. Tyler walked down the stairs into the dark beyond. The companions followed him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom water had flooded the entire floor.

" Thomas please follow me", Tyler said .

" Okay", Thomas said.

Thomas followed Tyler into the only room with light peering out.

"Thomas, behind this wall there's a secret passage, I have never managed to break the wall but I think you have the power to break this wall", Tyler said.

Thomas smiled " I'll give it a shot" .

" Iron knuckle", Thomas yelled out.

Thomas then raised his fist that formed into a huge iron rock . He then struck the wall with an enormous power. After the dust had been cleared, the secret passage was visible. Thomas then called his companions into the room. Tyler, Thomas and his companion s walked into the secret passage and onto the other side. The other was a fighting Dojo room. The room then started to rumble. The walls crumbled with due to old age. But in the middle of the room, the ground had broken up and out came Bone steel and Crusher.

"Napa", Crusher yelled.

Crusher opened his hand and an electron beam gushed from his palm and toward Tyler. Tyler was blown into the wall and into the next room. Tyler slowly got up and pulled out his sword.

" Water Slash", Tyler whispered.

The ground underneath Crusher started breaking up. Water slowly leaked from the cracks. Then suddenly a water spout exploded from the broken ground. Pieces of rock gushed with the water spout that scarred Crusher.

"That was nothing", Crusher said as he glanced at his scars.

" Rinker", Crusher yelled .

Crusher left his mouth open after he yelled. With that he unleashed an ice beam that hit Tyler. After a few moments after the blow, Tyler collapsed onto to the ground. Thomas then walked in front of Tyler.

" Let's see you handle some real power fucker...Fire Fang", Thomas yelled.

Thomas tighten his fist and slowly powered up. He then leaned his head back and quickly leaned it forward, opening his mouth as well. With doing that he unleashed a fire laser, that toasted the enemy to ashes. Bone steel then walked over to Thomas and picked Thomas by the head, then spinning by it. After a dozen rotations in the air, Bone steel then toss Thomas into the ground with a clash. Thomas then reacted by kicking Bone steel in the chest. He then clashed into the ceiling and landed back onto the ground. Thomas got off the ground with one bounce then pulling out his sword, that he then trusted into the chest of Bone steel. Thomas slowly slid the sword out from Bone Steel s chest. Once the sword was out blood started to gush out dramatically.

" I hope you go to hell and rot for all I care because you, nor anybody else will stop me from finishing my quest", Thomas said as he wipe his sword clean, then slipping it back into it's strap.

He then went back with his companions who had started already down the passage.

Chapter XIV: Tres Crystal

"so Tyler where's the crystal", Thomas asked.

" behind this curtain if I remember right", Tyler answered.

Tyler grabbed the curtain and hung it over a nail, and there a couple feet away was the Tres crystal. Mounted high upon a statue to where no one could get a hold ve.

" This statue you see before you, is the statue of the Avenger", Tyler explained.

Thomas walked up to the statue and gazed at it for a while. Thomas took a deep breath, and then started to reach for the crystal. Once he grabbed it, Thomas started to scream like he was being electrocuted by the crystal. His companions started to scream as well. Thomas stop after a while, and then busted up laughing.

"Oh my god, you should've seen the look on your faces" Thomas laughed.

His companions only gave him a dark gaze. Thomas then got up and started to walk to his companions when the statue spoke, "who dares to awaken the statue of the Avenger, Those who have awaken him shall perish in hell".

Eyes of the statue slowly started to move as it were alive. With one quick flash of light the statue was alive and moving freely. A door then appeared at the entrance, closing, sealing them off in the room. The Avenger swung his hammer ax at Thomas s face, but Thomas was to quick and dodge the attack. Thomas then swung his sword at the Avenger, Thomas managed to slice off the Avenger's right arm completely. With out hesitation the Avenger swung his hammer ax. This time the Avenger managed to slice a cut on Thomas's right cheek. Thomas reacted quickly and swung from above . The Avenger blocked the attack with his ax, and then kicked Thomas in the stomach. Thomas went crashing into the wall, then landing on the floor and to his feet with a bounce. He then ran toward the Avenger full speed. Thomas jumped into the air, doing a 720 twist. while in the air Thomas swung his sword striking the Avenger from across his skull.

Once Thomas landed to his feet , the Avenger was falling apart in halves. Blood slowly leaked through the cracks in the floor. The Avenger tried to take one last step but then flopped onto the floor dead. Where the statue once stood a door opened behind it. Everyone ran to Thomas's side, after a few moments he collapsed onto the floor.

"Thomas you alright", Vale asked

" whew ...yeah I'm alright", Thomas said breathing in hard.

Tyler walked past through the door to retrieve the Tres crystal. Thomas slowly got up and walked out of the temple. When Tyler came back with the crystal he decided to join Thomas in the fight against Dragor.

" Thomas what happen to your face", asked Sabrina.

" nothing", Thomas answered.

Chapter XV: Simaro

Thomas and his comrades left the temple and headed back to town.

" I knew Crusher, Bone steel, Hunter Xr, Hunter X1, would be no match for them...Hunter Xs, Hunter Xg, and Geo, Go down and stop them , do what ever it takes to, just do it", Dragor yelled.

" yes your lord", Geo said.

The three of them headed out to the castle.

" Thomas I know someone else who can help us", Tyler spoke.

" who", Thomas asked.

Tyler paused for a moment, "My old fighting partner Simaro".

"wait a minute, didn't he die in a war against the istharians a few years ago there's no possibility that he's alive it ll just be a waste of time", Amos said.

Thomas them step into the huddle, " Who's in charge here...huh, so shut the fuck up and do what your told", Thomas said in Amos s face.

He then turned over in Tyler's direction, "Lead the way ".

Tyler then pointed to the eastern sky were Simaro lived. Everyone then followed Tyler to Simaro's home. Mean while the Hunter, Geo Vyborg's had arrived in town.

" Hunter Xg, activate your scanner, and scan for any indication of Thomas Mc Striken's whereabouts", Geo proclaimed.

Hunter Xg started to scan all over the town, and in the direction of the temple, then he pointed his scan to the east.

"Identification confirmed, location confirmed; two hundred ten point sixty seven yards north east ; traveling at seven point six kph ; angle interception speed; twelve degrees , twenty three point nine kph", reported Hunter Xg.

" Excellent let's move out in those coordinates", said Hunter Xs.

The three Vyborg's then converted into small heavily armed tanks and headed after Thomas and his companions. Tyler pointed out in the distance where Simaro lived. His house was a small cabin located across canyon.

" Great how are we supposed to get across", Trisha said.

Thomas wasting no time raced to the edge of the canyon then jumping at the last moment to clear the gap completely.

" holy shit, that was so cool", said Sabrina.

Thomas walked over to a tree and then kicked in the down across the gap. His companions then cross over the tree and onto the other side. Tyler then walked over to the door and knocked on it. Few moments past, and no one answered the door. Tyler took one step and the door suddenly moved without being touched. Tyler then walked in to the house with everyone else behind him.

"hey Simaro...are you there you don t have to worry cause it s only me Tyler", Tyler said.

" Oh, thank god, I thought it was a villager or some monster", Simaro said.

Simaro then came out from the shadows within the corners. Simaro was a tall muscular, showing signs of long hard labor.

"I'm heading up to Mt. Rockhai for some fresh clean water, care on joining me", Simaro asked.

"sure", Thomas asked.

Simaro then smiled and grabbed the buckets that were behind the main door. Everybody then followed Simaro up the mountain to Mt. Rockhai. On the way there Tyler explained everything to Simaro. When Tyler had finished explaining, they had arrived at Mt. Rockhai. Mean while the three Vyborg's were gaining fast on Thomas s trail.

" so Simaro do you want to join us", Thomas asked

" Well...oh what the hell...sure I'll join you and your crew", Simaro answered.

Simaro turned around to the direction of two rusted golden gates, and opened them. The gates screeched as they lowly opened. Thomas walked past the gates and into the unfamiliar terrain or was it. The land was black and the sky was shadowed by dark thunder clouds.

" man this place looks so familiar", Thomas said.

" Thomas do you know this place", Simaro asked.

Thomas slowly walked deeper into the area.

" Yes...I remember ...this was the location of the Firestorm war", Thomas answered.

Everybody stared at Thomas liked they were confused or something, but the truth was they were.

"The Firestorm war...",. Trisha said.

Thomas crouched down near a crater.

"the Firestorm war was fought by the Valians and the Kardacks, I am a Valian I fought against the Kardacks", Said Thomas.

All faces dropped once he said that.

" It is here where I lost my leg and where I lost someone very special here", Thomas said.

" who did you lose here Thomas", Sabrina asked.

Thomas didn't answered the question he only stared at his leg and showed signs of frustration. At that time the three Vyborg's had arrived and had sealed off all exits from the area.

" Thomas McStriken show yourself", Geo yelled from the entrance gates.

The companions turned around to find Geo at the entrance gates. Thomas slowly got to this feet and then walked out and into a clear visible area.

" are you Thomas McStriken", Geo asked.

"What if I am", Thomas answered.

Geo then closed in on Thomas. At the same time he had activated his scanner on Thomas.

"Confirmation is complete, identification Thomas McStriken", the scanner read in the brain of Geo.

Chapter XVI: The Battle of Mt. Rockhai

Simaro slowly lowered his bucket down the well. Simaro then pulled his sledge hammer out .

"Special K", Simaro whispered.

Simaro swung his hammer striking the ground, creating a quake across the terrain near Geo. The quake caused a crack to split in two, then surrounding Geo . The ground beneath Geo cracked and then collapsed. Hunter Xs extended his arm and grabbed Byron.

" hold it right there", Hunter Xs yelled at Simaro.

Everyone Suddenly turned in Hunter s direction.

" one more move from anyone at the fat fuck gets it", Hunter Xs announced.

" alright , alright we surrender", Thomas said.

Thomas walked up to Hunter Xs with his sword in one hand. He then raised his sword up to his ear.

" Iron Sword", Thomas whispered.

Thomas swung his sword in the direction of Hunter Xs s legs. The sword released a ray that sliced Hunter Xs legs off. Hunter Xs felled to the floor. With one more move Thomas then jammed his sword into his chest. The Vyborg then exploded.

" Oh shit", the companions yelled.

Out of the smoke came out walking was Byron and Thomas. Hunter Xg released two cables from his chest that poked in to the back Simaro.

" Awww, my back", Simaro yelled as he felled to his knees.

"Tron", Hunter Xg mumbled.

The cables started to glow and began to create some electricity. Then out of the blue, the cables shined like gold sending millions of volts into the body of Simaro. Once the attack was done, movement from Simaro was non existence. Thomas ran over and grabbed Simaro s hammer and swung it at Hunter Xg with Tremendous force. The impact was so quick and strong that Hunter Xg exploded before he even realized he was hit. His body parts with flying in every direction. Geo had climbed out from the hole and had recovered both destroyed Vyborg's in his hand and retreated.

" Awwwwwwwww, I knew those stupid Vyborg's weren't worth a damn", Dragor mumbled.

Viper then came into the throne room.

" Lord Dragor...I have recovered and are awaiting your orders to disembark", Viper proclaimed.

"excellent", Dragor responded.

Trisha and Amos lifted Simaro to his feet and onto there shoulders. Thomas once again stared at his leg.

"Thomas why do you keep staring at your leg for" Sabrina asked.

" just looking at it reminds me of something that happened in Firestorm", Thomas answered.

" what is it ...please tell me", Sabrina asked once more.

"..." Thomas didn't say a word.

Thomas and his companions started heading back to the attack carrier. Once they reached the carrier Thomas headed straight for his room, closed his door and went to sleep. Everyone else did the exact thing as well. During the middle of the night had awaken to a bad dream.

" man that was so real", Thomas whispered.

Thomas got out of his bed, grabbed his sword and headed for the flight deck. There he started to practice some of his fighting skills by himself. When the sun had appeared in the morning, Thomas decided to call it quits and then headed back to down to the main deck.

Chapter XVII: Travis

Thomas entered the room his companions were already seated and eating breakfast. Thomas went straight to his chair without saying a word to anyone.

" Hey Thomas are you going to eat your food or let it turn into worms", Vale said.

" I don't know" Thomas answered.

Tyler then glanced over at Thomas s food.

" If you don t want it , can I have it then" Tyler asked Thomas.

" OHHH no Tyler, your not having anymore food. You already had three servings as it is", Sabrina butting in.

After the argument was settled Tyler and Sabrina sat back in their chairs. Thomas still silent. Started to pick at his food with his fingers.

" Thomas what s wrong...is something bothering you", Sabrina asked.

" NOTHING OKAY, NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME , JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALRIGHT", Thomas yelled at Sabrina.

Thomas left the room slamming the door behind him. Tyler got up out of his chair and headed to the door.

"Tyler where are our going", Byron asked.

" I m going to go see what s wrong with him", Tyler answered.

Tyler then left the room.

" man it s all my fault your dead", Thomas cried as he stared at a photo of a black haired girl.

Tyler then came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"what s up Thomas" Tyler asked.

" Nothing", Thomas answered.

Tyler sat down in the chair near him.

" If it s nothing then why are you crying then", Tyler said.

Thomas then took a deep breath.

"well there is one thing that s been bothering me", Thomas said.

" what", Tyler asked.

" in the war my love was killed by Siege, But it was my fault that she was killed. I was supposed to back here up, but in the bunker I had jumped to take the bullet, but I missed the bullet. When I got up she was already dead", Thomas said.

Tyler s face drooped.

" listen it s not your fault okay , shit happens alright ", Tyler said.

Thomas got off his bed and walked over to the window and stared out into the sky.

" well I'm no going to let that happen to Sabrina", Thomas said.

" Wait a minute, back up now, what did you say", Tyler asked.

" you heard me", Thomas answered.

" Thomas are you in love with Sabrina", Tyler said.

" ding ding ding you are correct I hate it when people get it right. And for getting it right I'm going to kick your ass now", Thomas said.

Tyler got off the chair and walked over to Thomas setting his hand on his shoulder.

" listen Sabrina is one tough girl okay she can protect herself", Tyler proclaimed. "but the question is can she protect herself from Siege", Thomas said.

The two then walked out of the room and headed back to the main deck. Mean while just outside the carrier a little kid was being chased by a demon.

" help me, some one please help me the kid", yelled.

Thomas and Amos ran out side to see what was causing so much noise. The kid ran behind Thomas and Tyler. The demon stopped in front of them.

" hand the kid over to me and no one will get hurt under stood", the demon ordered, "why should I..", Thomas asked.

The demon creature then revealed his face.

" because I am Red eye ", Red Eye said.

Thomas and Tyler laughed in amusement. Red eyes eye started to turn red.

"Liser", Red eye whispered.

Red eye then released a laser from his eye at Thomas. Thomas quickly pulled out his sword deflecting the laser back at Red eye. Red eye quickly covered his eye.

" you bastard, that hurt my eye, You'll will pay for that you ass", Red eye mumbled.

"cool...how did you do that mister that was awesome, let me do an attack", the kid asked.

Thomas and Tyler both nodded their heads. The kid jumped in joy ness and ran in front of both men. The kid raised his scythe into the air.

" Fire ball", the kid yelled.

He then lowered his scythe at Red eye. The scythe then created a fire energy ball at the tip, that bolted toward Redeye. The fire ball hit Red eye, burning the out skin and inside skin layers off his body. Red eye screamed as he ran around on the edge of the cliff. Red eye then tripped on a rock that sent him to jagged floor at the bottom of the cliff.

" Hey kid, you were running away from a demon that you could've killed without having us to waste our time defending you", Thomas proclaimed.

The kid slowly smiled for his stupidity.

" Don't mind him kid...what's your name", Tyler asked.

" the name is Travis", Travis answered.

Tyler's face immediately dropped.

"Trav...you can t be little wang chun, my long lost brother can you", Tyler asked. "Tyler is that you", Travis answered.

Tyler and Travis jumped in happiness and hugged each other for that the two were finally reunited. Thomas and Tyler brought Travis in to the attack carrier and introduced him to everybody, and explained him about Dragor and the Imperial crystal. Tyler and Travis entered the dining room. The room was filled with food and everything in the universe that was edible. Tyler and Travis with to work on the food for the rest of the day. Sabrina then walked into the room.

"Tyler what in the fuck are you doing, I cooked the food for everyone except you. Now I'm going to have to precook some more because of you", Sabrina yelled.

" sorry Sabrina I didn t mean to eat the food it just look so damn good. I just couldn t resist it, Oh yeah...Sabrina what I'm about to tell you, I want you to keep it a secret okay, Thomas has a crush on you so just keep it between us okay", Tyler said.

Sabrina dropped her mouth.

"okay I'll keep it a secret", Sabrina agreed.

Chapter XVII: Threatening

"Nitara I want you to attack Thomas McStriken", Dragor ordered.

" But Dragor he's to strong, and he's also inside the carrier where I can't get to him even if I tried", Nitara asked,

"Don t worry about that , leave it up to me, just go for now", Dragor answered.

Nitara then bowed to Dragor and left his sight. Thomas leaned into his chair and ignited the carrier engines. With that the carrier slowly rumbled and stop with dead silence. Thomas looked down onto the control panel, finding out that engine seven was not responding to the ignition start. Tyler and Trisha came into the deck.

" Thomas what happen", Tyler asked.

" we got a problem, engine seven is malfunctioning, Until we fix it our asses are stranded for the time being", Thomas answered.

Thomas grabbed the tool box and headed out the door to the elevator. When Thomas reached the top he was astonished of the view he saw of the land before him. wasting no more time Thomas headed straight towards the northern edge of the flight deck. Opening the tool box and reaching inside Thomas pulled out a rope tied with a hook at the end. He hooked onto the railing, tied the toolbox around his waist , and then jumped over the railing, and slowly started his way to the engine railings.

Mean while everyone else was wanting to know everything about Travis.

"so Trav did you ever come intact with anything besides Red Eye", Byron asked.

Travis paused his face and started thinking when suddenly the Data, Radar, Scanner and Computer screens went out.

" What the hell..",. Amos said.

Amos and Carter turned their chairs to where they were facing the screens. Carter started pushing buttons and Flipping switches but nothing happen.

" you guys will soon face the creature from hell", a voice rang out.

Suddenly the screens reappeared with the face of Dragor.

"What in the hell is going on here", Carter yelled.

" you want to know what s going, well your about to find out", the voice said.

Suddenly Thomas appeared on the screens.

" What the hell it's Thomas", Vale said.

" I know, but it was me who caused engine seven to malfunction, Your leader is in for a surprise. I do hope he survives it...hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa", the voice laughed.

Vale then grabbed a hold of the radio mic and tried getting in contact with Thomas, but it was no use . Thomas wasn't responding to the call.

" damn something must be jamming the radio with some kind of interference", Vale said.

" Tyler, Sabrina get up to Thomas and tell him to get out of there", Vale yelled from across the room.

Tyler and Sabrina out of the room and down the hall and into the elevator. Thomas mean while was trying to figure out what happen the engine. He lifted the cover off the side and slowly peeked inside.

"let's see why you won't start", Thomas mumbled as he searched for the problem.

Thomas reached down into the tool box and pulled out a flash light that he used to light up the inside of the engine.

"ah hah here s the problem the caliber has been fried", Thomas said as he pulled out the fried caliber.

Once they reached the top , Tyler and Sabrina ran to the edge of the flight deck and started calling out to Thomas, but Thomas couldn t hear them yell.

Chapter XIX: Ambushed

Nitara then appeared behind Thomas. Tyler and Sabrina saw Nitara, and started yelling and screaming frantically. Nitara looked up and grinned at Tyler and Sabrina, then turned her focused at hand. Nitara lifted the cross bar from the tool box and slowly raised it above Thomas's said. Then with one swing she knocked Thomas out.

" I have accomplished what no one else could ever do, kill Thomas McStriken", Nitara laughed.

Nitara lifted Thomas over her head and then threw him overboard. Tyler and Sabrina only watched as there beloved leader plummeted down to the ground to his death. When he hit the ground it created a dust cloud all over the scene. Nitara jumped into through the dust cloud to the ground to make sure that Thomas was absolutely dead. Every one ran outside to see what was going on. Tyler and Sabrina caught up with everybody outside.

"Sabrina what happen to Thomas", Trisha asked.

Tears fell from Sabrina's eyes.

" Thomas was knocked out and then thrown overboard onto the ground", Sabrina answered.

Nitara waited for the dust to clear. Once the it was cleared Thomas's body had disappeared.

Nitara's eyes lit up.

" what the hell is going on here, where did he go" Nitara said.

Thomas then appeared behind Nitara.

" I'm right here", Thomas answered.

Nitara's face then dropped, tears started to come out from her eyes, for she knew her ass was dead. Thomas then kicked Nitara to the ground, she landed stomach fist into the jagged rocks. She automatically grabbed her stomach and started to moan.

" No one attacks me from behind and gets away with it", Thomas said.

The dust on the other side hadn t cleared up yet, but when it did Thomas's companions where relieved that Thomas was up an kicking some ass. Thomas clinched his fist and then drew it back behind him.

" Burning knuckle", he said.

Thomas s fist started to heat up, then moments later it lit up on fire. With that he jabbed his fist into Nitara s back. The heat was so intense that Nitara s body started to heat up and melt inside.

" This is what you get, for messing with me bitch", Thomas laughed.

Nitara screamed in horror as she melted into a puddle of boiling blood. After the battle was over Thomas s companions rushed over to him.

"Thomas we better get you to sick bay" Sabrina said.

"Naa, I feel alright ", Thomas responded.

Thomas took one step and screamed in pain.

"Well...what do you have to say now" Sabrina asked.

" maybe I should go to sick bay right away" Thomas answered.

"Oh now you say that" Sabrina said as she shoved Thomas into the attack carrier.

Once Thomas entered sickbay , his companions layed him on the bed and hooked up the medical equipment. Thomas automatically went to sleep, his companions left the room for Thomas to rest up.

"By the time we reach the planet Kolpriss, Thomas should be at full health again", said Vale as he started the engines of the attack carrier.

The carrier slowly hovered upward. Vale then moved the controls forward. The carrier slowly started to move toward the planet Kolpriss.

Chapter XX: Kolpriss

" awww...Nitara was so close but Thomas McStriken is to strong, maybe even stronger than my minions", murmured Dragor.

Dragor slowly turned his head toward the ceiling and stared.

"Jackal come here", Dragor yelled.

Jackal then entered the throne room moments later.

"at your service, Dragor " Jackal romped.

" you must at all costs somehow defeat that human", said Dragor.

Jackal slowly smiled in amusement.

" I will unleash my wrath on that human", Jackal said. Jackal bowed and then teleported his way out of the castle.

"hey listen, I m going to go check on Thomas to see how he's doing" Carter said.

Carter then got out of his chair and then headed to sickbay were Thomas was recouping. Once Carter entered the room he automatically check the stats on Thomas, he then decided to check his heart rate.

"let's see, heart rate normal, blood pressure normal, the bones have almost healed completely, and your power rating is almost fully restored" Carter said.

Carter then walked over to Thomas.

"Don t worry Thomas you'll be back to normal in no time, just hang in there for us okay" Carter said before he left the room.

Carter then reentered the main deck.

"so how's Thomas" asked Sabrina.

"he's doing great , he might actually recover before we get to planet Kolpriss" Carter answered.

Sabrina smiled in relief.

"well that's good to here, after he almost died of that accident back there" Tyler said.

Trisha glanced at the radar screen.

"were closing in on the planet Kolpriss" announced Trisha.

"great ...Trisha make sure you land us near a river bed okay" Sabrina said.

Trisha nodded in agreement. Trisha turned toward the main screen.

"prime engines on, landing plates down...okay everyone hold on tight it's going to be a rough ride down". announced Trisha.

The attack carrier slowly entered the planet s atmosphere. Vale pulled the controls back to ease the landing of the attack carrier. The carrier slowly landed on the ground.

"Sabrina go unstrap Thomas from the medical harness, he should be fully recovered by now and wake him up as well, while we check our surroundings" ordered Vale.

"okay " Responded Sabrina.

Sabrina left the deck and headed to sickbay. Everyone else headed outside to scan the surrounding environment. Sabrina entered the room and began to unstrap Thomas from the medical harness.

"Thomas...Thomas wake up, we've landed on Kolpriss" Sabrina said as she shook Thomas.

Thomas didn't respond..

"damn it Thomas what does it take to wake your ass up" Sabrina mumbled.

For a moment Sabrina tried to think of something to wake him up.

"oh I know… Thomas wake up Dragor's out side creating havoc we need your helped" Sabrina yelled into Thomas' ear.

Thomas' eyes opened with redness.

"What in the hell…quick Sabrina get me up" Thomas said.

Then all of a sudden Sabrina started to laugh out loud. Thomas turned his head in Sabrina's direction.

"what in the hell is so fucking funny" Thomas asked. I just said that , just to wake you up Sabrina answered.

Thomas' faced dropped, he then lunged at Sabrina.

"hey I was just playing around I didn't mean to scare you" Sabrina laughed.

Thomas started to squeezed Sabrina.

" okay I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Sabrina said.

Thomas then released Sabrina from his grip. Slipping on the EIS scanner onto his head. Vale began to scan for any signs of life.

"well there's no signs of any life for...wait a minute there's something out there, and its moving at high rate of speed" Vale said.

Tyler and Amos began looking around to find the moving object.

"hey Vale are you sure there's something out there cause I can't see shit man" Tyler laughed.

Then all of a sudden Jackal appeared from behind a boulder.

" what the fuck " Travis yelled.

Jackal slowly walked around the companions on his hind legs.

" which one of you is Thomas McStriken" Jackal growled.

" who wants to know" Vale answered.

Jackal stopped his movement and then focused his attention on Vale.

me that s who,,, I have special orders to annihilate him from existence said Jackal.

Byron then walked in front of Vale.

well your going to have to get passed us first said Byron.

Suddenly Jackal jumped onto Byron.

you dare challenge the great almighty Jackal...hahahahaha you will die before me bitch Jackal said as he snarled at Byron.

Byron silently pulled out his knife hammer and struck Jackal upside the head. Jackal clashed into the rocks . Jackal quickly bounced up and howled.

SILVER MOON Jackal yelled.

Jackal opened his mouth and a silver boulder darted out heading towards Byron. Byron was slow to react and the boulder collided with Byron, sending him crashing into the attack carrier knocking him unconscious.

RAZOR Vale yelled.

The ground beneath Jackal started to crack and break . Then from the cracks and breaks in the ground giant jagged pillars rose out, striking Jackal multiple times. Jackal then walked a couple of steps and collapsed onto the ground. Blood then started to run from Jackal s body.

bitch Vale mumbled, well it looks like everything else is okay Carter announced.

Trisha and Travis helped Byron gain consciousness.

Chapter XXI: Memories

hey Sabrina a Thomas called, Yeah Sabrina answered.

do you really want to know what happen in the Fire Strom war Thomas asked, Sabrina sighed yes kind of Sabrina answered.

Thomas got up and walked over to the window, well here goes, it all happen about three years ago. when I first joined the Valian forces, there is where I met Ashley the most beautiful female I had ever seened. Well everything went well in the first season, Ashley and I were getting to know each other very well. But something then happen in the second season .

what Sabrina asked, well it happen on a rainy day , the General came into the my barrack which was number five and into barrack ten were Ashley was stationed in. Well the General came in and started talking to us, telling us that we were the best group of soldiers that he had ever commanded in his life. he also said that if we were to die that we d be famous across the universe. We finally decided to ask him why he d come in for. That s we it happen. He sighed and then said that we were called up for to go fight in the Fire Storm war. The next day we flew into battle. Ashley and I were, and a bunch of others were put into gold group. So we went in, we fought and fought until we finally cornered a bunch of Kardacks in an under ground bunker. But before that I had gotten lost somehow. Ashley and the others were in the bunker and I was in outside trying to find my group. But then I heard Ashley scream. So I rushed into the bunker to find that Ashley had ambushed from behind by Siege the most notorious Soldier of all the universe. Siege had a gun pointed straight at Ashley . He fired multiple times, I ran and jumped to catch the bullets, but I miss calculated on the jump, and miss the main bullet that struck Ashley, a different bullet struck me on the leg. When I got up Ashley was dead. Siege had also gotten away, and ever since then I've been tormented by that day, and I also promised myself to never love another female again. But for some reason my heart and I have a ideal for you Sabrina Thomas answered.

Sabrina's face dropped.

I will never let anything bad happen to you Thomas said as he held Sabrina's hand, Sabrina then set her hand on top of Thomas s hand.

listen I'm sorry for asking what happen I didn t know that it hurt you to remember it, and I also kind of have an ideal for you too Sabrina said.

Both Thomas and Sabrina smiled at each other and then hugged one another.

well we better go see what everyone else is doing Sabrina said, Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

The two of then headed out of the room and down the hall to the main door. Once outside Thomas was shocked to see that Byron was unconscious and Vale was limping.

what in the hell happen here you guys Thomas asked, we were attack by one of Dragor s minions again Tyler said.

Thomas then walked over to Byron and started to move his head.

he ll gain consciousness in matter of seconds Thomas said.

Seconds later Byron started to come around. what in the hell happen Byron asked, hmmm...it seems you got your ass kick by a bitch Thomas answered.

Thomas then walked over to Jackal s body which was starting to rot and smell.

let me guess he was actually kind of easy, but for Byron he was an animal Thomas laughing.

Thomas then started walking away.

hey Thomas were are you going Trisha asked, I'm going to the nearest town for some supplies Thomas answered.

His companions then raced to his side to follow him to town.

Chapter XXII: The Way to Anne

While walking, Thomas would once in awhile glanced down at his leg, trying to hide from his companions.

hey Thomas Sabrina called as she came up beside Thomas.

Thomas tried to hide his glance but Sabrina had caught him red handed.

what s wrong now Sabrina asked, what are you talking about ... Thomas answered.

Sabrina gave Thomas an evil eye for his comment.

hey don t try to hide, I just caught you glancing down at your leg, something's troubling you and I want to know what it is Sabrina asked, yeah, it s just that I really want to know whatever happen to Siege, if I could find him then I could seek my revenge which has haunted me for a long time Thomas answered.

Sabrina then layed her hand on Thomas s shoulder, don t worry you ll get your revenge but until then, try to enjoy your time...okay .

Thomas then looked at Sabrina and smile, okay .

Mean while Vale was scanning for the location of the Sie Temple.

Thomas Vale called, what s up Thomas responded.

I can t seem to get a lock on the Sie temple Vale proclaimed.

Thomas turned toward Vale s direction.

I m not really concerned about finding to Sie Temple yet, I just want to find a town where we can regenerate our selves, but since you brought it up let me help you, first you have to cross the croso river, then climb down the cliff of Laden, and then finally walked through the angel arches Thomas answered.

Vale s face turned pale like his scanning was just a waste of time.

SHIT Vale yelled, what is it Travis asked.

Vale smiled at Travis, ohh nothing .

When Thomas and his companions reached the top of the mountain, they were amazed of what had lied in front of them. The croso river which ran from eastern mountains all the way to the southern tip of the Planet, lied in the path of Thomas and his companions.

what the hell do we do now Trisha asked, were going to walk across Thomas announced.

With that his companions looked over at Thomas in shock.

how do you expect us to do that Tyler wondered.

Thomas slowly smiled as he walked over to Sabrina.

this is how were going to do it, I m going to carry Sabrina, Byron will carry Trisha, Travis will hitch a ride from his brother, and everybody else is on there own Thomas explained.

Sabrina, Trisha, and Travis then climbed onto Thomas, Tyler, and Byron. Everyone then started there way across the river.

An hour had gone by and everyone else was nearly half way across the river.

how are you holding Thomas Sabrina asked, I'm okay, but my legs are beginning to ache a little...how about you Byron how are you holding up Thomas answered.

Byron was ahead of Thomas by a couple of feet.

I m doing okay, it s just this stupid slush in water it s starting to slow me down, to were I feel that I'm beginning to sink Byron said.

Thomas didn t responded to what Byron said, he was to busy trying to keep up in speed. When they reached the other side, Thomas gently lowered Sabrina to the ground. Tyler dropped his little brother into a puddle of mud.

why d you do that for Travis asked, cause you stink like shit out of a Sareth s ass Tyler answered.

Everyone started to laugh because of Tyler s comment. Byron lowered Trisha next to Sabrina.

well we can t stop now, we got a long way s to go, so let s keep moving, who knows if the legendary Sareth roams here, for by the stories go, the Sareth sucks any life form up it s ass, then spitting the bones out the very next day Thomas announced.

Thomas then started walking away, when a loud screamed echoed through the tree s. Thomas s companions looked at each other and then raced to Thomas s side.

so Thomas, the next thing come across is the cliff of Laden right Vale asked , right Thomas confirmed.

fuck , how come there s so many green shit around here Amos asked, I don t know Amos, but it seems to me that all these plants are hiding something Thomas said as he stopped.

Sabrina continued on ahead of Thomas.

ahhhhhhh Sabrina screamed.

Thomas and the others looked at each other and then rushed to aid Sabrina. Amos jumped through the bushes.

ahhhhh Amos screamed.

Thomas then automatically shoved his arm out to stop his companions from putting there lives in danger. Instead of running in, Thomas proposed that they should walk to Sabrina and Amos. When they reached Sabrina and Amos, they found them hanging by the edge of the cliff, for that Amos and Sabrina and ran and walked off the edge, and then found someway to hang on. Thomas leaned over to grab Sabrina's hand.

Don t worry Sabrina I got you Thomas said calmly, hurry I'm slipping Sabrina said as she cried.

Suddenly the edge broke, sending Sabrina to ground below, but then out of nowhere Thomas s hand came in grabbing Sabrina's arm.

gotcha Thomas said, signs of relief showed on Sabrina's face.

Thomas slowly pulled Sabrina back over the edge, as Byron helped Amos.

you two alright Carter asked, yeah The two said.

Tyler carefully leaned over to look down the cliff.

big drop isn t it Vale said, hell yeah, Sabrina and Amos are very lucky Tyler added.

Thomas reached over into the trees and pulled out a vine that was long enough to reach the bottom of the cliff.

your guys ready Thomas asked, his companions looked at him once more in shock.

Thomas then tied the vine to a big sharp rock that rested at the edge of the cliff.

you want us to go down that thing Trisha asked.

Thomas didn t say anything he just only started his way down the cliff.

I think that was a yes Travis answered.

The others went down the vine one by one, taking there time. Hours later the companions had finally made it to the bottom of the cliff. Thomas, Tyler, and Byron were the first to reach the bottom.

hello there a voice said.

Thomas turned around to see who it was, in surprise of finding one of Dragor s minion s he found instead a young black haired girl.

The girl walked up to Thomas, hi my name is Anne .

Thomas showed a little smile, my name is Thomas McStriken, and these are my fellow companions, Byron, Tyler, Sabrina, Travis, Trisha, Vale, Carter, and Amos .

They all waved as there names were called out.

looks like you guys have had a long day Anne asked, yeah we have, hey you wouldn't be able to tell us were the nearest town is would you Amos answered.

Anne nodded her head yes.

come follow me, I won t just tell you I'll actually take you there my self Anne said.

Anne led the companions to the docks off the river. Anne walked down the pier ,and into a boat that was tied to the pier.

is this your boat Anne Carter asked, yes indeed this is my boat...it s named the missile Anne answered.

All of the companions walked onto the boat. Anne slowly untied the boat from the pier, and then headed to the controls when she was done.

you guys ready Anne asked, yeah they all said.

The boat then slowly started to move down the river. Mean while down below deck , Thomas, Tyler, and Vale were discussing on what supplies they needed the most.

how much do you think that ll cost us Tyler asked, I don t know Tyler I guess about two hundred fifty thousand coins Thomas answered.

Tyler then pulled out a bag from his shirt containing coins.

I think I have about ten thousand Tyler said, a worry look appeared on Thomas s face.

Anne then came over the radio.

will be reaching the town in a couple of minutes Anne announced.

Thomas and Tyler then walked up to the hull of the boat.

Thomas turned around and yelled out to Anne, how much farther, Anne .

Anne pointed to the ridge and around it, The other side she yelled.

Right before they completed the turn around the ridge, a Sareth jumped from the top of the cliff onto the boat.

shit what the hell is that Trisha yelled out, Thomas quickly pulled out his sword it s a Sareth .

Anne jumped from the upper deck onto the hull. She then unleashed her chain blade at the Sareth.

Shocker , Anne yelled.

Anne then raised her blade into the air. Lightning then shot from her blade and toward the Sareth, electrocuting it, until it turned black and disappeared. The boat then slowly pulled into the pier.

welcome to the town of Glancy Anne announced.

Chapter XXIII: The Return of Siege

Thomas walked off the boat and took his first steps into the town.

what happen to this town Amos wondered, The winter frost down that arrives down here deteriorates the fine craftsmanship of this old town said Anne.

Thomas looked around the town trying to find a supply shop. After searching for minutes he finally found the shop and quickly entered.

how may I help you asked the Manager, good...hey you wouldn t happen to have some medical supplies, attack carrier accessories, and some crates of G1 class food Thomas answered.

The manager the got off his chair and headed to the back room of his shop. moments later the manager came back out with a paper in his hand.

I have everything you need...so your price comes out to about let s say two hundred thousand coins said the manager.

Thomas pulled out the bag of coins from his shirt and dropped it on the counter.

all the money should be in here...count it if you want Thomas said.

The manager grabbed the bag and slipped it into his pocket.

you look like a honest man, I believe you...the stuff is out back ready to be picked up said the manager. Thomas nodded his head and left the shop.

I would like nine Hoya drinks please asked Vale.

Seconds later the drinks were on the counter ready to go.

That s fifty coins the waiter said.

Vale paid the waiter and headed back to the table were his comrades were waiting. Vale passed out the drinks when he sat down. Thomas then walked into the shop. His comrades waved for him. Thomas pointed in the direction of the waiter. Thomas then started to walk to the chairs in front of the counter.

one num please Thomas asked as he sat down in the chair.

The waiter nodded his head and turned around to start the mixing the drink. Seconds later Thomas was inside his glass trying sip the last of the num.

Mean while a man had entered the shop and saw Sabrina sitting on the table. The man then walked up behind Sabrina. The man then leaned his head beside Sabrina's ear.

hey there princess, how about a round for me the man whispered.

Sabrina looked over at the man and then slapped him across the face for his rude comment. The man quickly reached for Sabrina's arm, pulling her back to him.

you shouldn't of done that princess, for that I'm going to have to teach you some manners the man said.

Sabrina tried to jerk away from the mans grasp, but she couldn't. From the counter Thomas could here Sabrina and man argue. Thomas reach over the counter and grabbed the dagger that was laying there. He slowly twirled the dagger in his fingers like he was waiting for something to happen. The man then headed outside, pulling Sabrina with him. That s when Thomas turned and fired the dagger at the mans hand.

Ahhhh shit the man screamed, Thomas then started laughing.

Everyone in the shop stared at Thomas, including his companions.

you wanna fight bitch the man said as he walked up to Thomas.

Thomas continued to laugh at the man that was walking up to him.

you think that s so funny, Thomas McSstriken said the man. T

homas stopped laughing and dead silence broke the air.

who are you Thomas asked, I can t believe you don t remember me...will I'll give you hint, it was a couple years ago in the Fire Storm war, were she died in front of your eyes, I heard some rumors saying that she screamed like a hor the man answered.

Suddenly Thomas s face dropped like a stone.

it s you...siege" Thomas mumbled, in the flesh, and it seems that you have found someone else said Siege.

Siege then pulled out his rifle and pointed it at Sabrina.

it looks like she s going die as well mumbled Siege.

Without hesitation Thomas grabbed Siege s gun and stroked him upside the head with the butt of the rifle.

Siege quickly rolled onto to his back and fired his second gun at Thomas. Pulling out his sword, Thomas used it to deflect the shot.

I see you ve gotten better since the last time we met Siege said as he got up. Golden Sword , Thomas said.

Thomas raised his sword and started to charge up. Thomas then spun around swinging his sword that released an energy ray toward Siege. The ray sliced Siege in half, the two pieces landed on the ground and exploded with a loud popped.

finish up your drinks and let s get moving" Thomas said angrily, I think Thomas is mad, let s not disturb him Trisha announced, yeah Tyler said.

The companions finished drinks and followed Thomas.

Anne slowly got out of her chair, Zabrina , yeah Anne Sabrina asked, can I come with you guys on where your going" Anne answered.

Sabrina smiled, sure come on .

Anne then ran off with Sabrina.

Chapter XXIV: Prince Zortec

how far to the Angel arches Vale Thomas yelled, about a couple of miles Vale yelled back.

Thomas face showed frustration.

Thomas Sabrina called, yeah , Thomas said thanks for doing what you did back that , Sabrina thanked Thomas it was nothing Sabrina, I just what I felt was right...listen Sabrina I will never let anybody hurt you Thomas said.

Sabrina face suddenly brightened up. Thomas then gazed into the far beyond.

hey think I see the Angel arches Vale Thomas announced.

Vale was very pleased of the announcement because he knew that they were closing in on the Sie temple. When they arrived at the Angel arches, the companions were astonished at how huge the statues were. The statues were covered in awkward designs that were never seen before by any of the companions. The designs looked like dragons but smaller. Anne walked up to the designs and started to run her figures over them. Suddenly the statues started to move. oh shit, we did something , Travis said you think Thomas said.

The companions started to run away from the statues when they were suddenly drawn back to the statues.

what the fuck , said Tyler boy you can say that again , Byron said okay...what the fuck Tyler said once more.

Anne kicked Tyler in the ass for his stupidity.

why has thee disturbed the sacred sanctuary of Prince Zortec and Princess Moro said Prince Zortec.

Without saying anything Princess Moro leaned over and grabbed both Carter and Sabrina. Thomas only stared as he watch his companions get grabbed by an ignorant statue. why does this hit happen to me every damn time Thomas asked himself as he leaped into the air. Tyler pulled out his sword and raised it into the air.

Ice Rock , Tyler yelled, he swung his sword unleashing a rock made entirely of ice that clashed into Prince Zortec.

hahahaha...you think that hurt me Prince Zortec laughed.

Prince Zortec then trampled over Tyler, knocking him unconscious.

Trisha jumped into the air, Dark Star .

Trisha then opened her hand which had begun to turn black. She then motioned her hand behind her and then shoved it in front of her. Suddenly a dark star exploded out from her hand, that headed towards Princess Moro, knocking her into the arches. Grabbing onto Princess Moro s hand, Thomas tried to free Carter from her Grasp.

hurry Thomas, hurry...I don t think I can take much more" Carter said, don t worry...just leave everything up to me Thomas said calmly.

Princess Moro seen Thomas on her hand and lunged forward with her jaw opened. Thomas saw the move from the corner of his eye and barely miss her mouth. Thomas then reached for his sword and pulled it out. Princess Moro was charging in for her next pass. With her mouth open Thomas shoved his sword into the mouth, jamming it . Princess Moro tossed everyone onto the ground and started to scream in pain. She tried frantically to pull out the sword, but the sword was jammed in to tight. Amos pulled out his Fire sword.

Ultimate Sword , he shouted.

He then jumped into the air and swung his sword four different times at Prince Zortec. Prince Zortec s body then collapsed on the into four pieces. Blood ran through the ground. Furious of what happen to her beloved Prince. Princess Moro yanked out the sword from her mouth splitting her lip, and then tossing it into the bushes.

everyone start heading towards the Temple I'll cover you Thomas shouted.

his companions then started to run toward the Temple at a fast pace. Thomas mean while ran into the bushes to retrieve his sword.

Reapers Nightmare , Thomas yelled.

Thomas then raised his sword to his nose. The ground under his feet started to move in a particular wave motion in the direction of the Princess Moro. Lightning then struck down at Princess Moro. Suddenly after that wave of Rock and dirt rose over Princess Moro crushing her to death.

Chapter XXV: Razor

Thomas racing up the hill to catch up with his companions, heard a noise from the bushes. Thomas stopped and stared at the bushes, before taking off to the Sie Temple again. When he reached his companions he heard the noise again.

did you hear that Thomas , Travis asked yeah...what do you think it is , Thomas answered it can t be a Sareth can it Travis mumbled.

Thomas face dropped and then he started to laugh.

a Sareth here, you gotta be crazy thinking that shit,...huh, wow that was funny,, okay Trav I'm going to put my hand in the bushes and I bet you there s nothing in there Thomas said. Travis nodded his head. Thomas began to stick his hand into the bushes when a Sareth jump out of nowhere.

HOLY SHIT , yelled Thomas as he jumped away from the Sareth.

hahahahaha...I told you , Travis laughed.

Thomas crawled back wads to his companions. The Sareth slowly closed in on the companions.

somebody do something , Anne yelled.

No one was able to do anything because the Sareth was on top of everyone, ready to it s thing, eat everyone. Suddenly a bird flew down and started to attack the Sareth. The companions were shocked to see a bird risking it s life for there s. The Sareth struggled to get up off the ground but the bird wouldn't let it happen. Finally the Sareth found a clear shot and struck the bird in the temple. The bird tumbled on the ground, and stopped in front of Thomas s feet. Miraculously the bird hopped onto it s feet. It then flew above the Sareth and hovered. Suddenly it s eyes started to turn red, until lighting shot out from them. Then suddenly the bird dive bombed toward the Sareth, but before the bird clashed into the Sareth, it somehow managed to pull itself out of the dive and hovered over the Sareth. Seconds later the Sareth exploded, with a loud wheezing pop. The bird landed next to the blown up body of the Sareth. Anne carefully walked up to the bird trying not to startle it. She then kneeled bext it and started to stroke it s head.

hey there little one...we owe you a lot , Anne whispered.

The bird then started to stroke it s head across Anne s chest.

will I like you too, do you have a name little fella , Anne asked.

The bird raised it s head toward the sky to reveal some shiny chain that was tied around the bird s neck.

what s this , Anne said Razor...is that your name , Anne asked.

The bird then nodded it s head in agreement.

do you have an owner , said Anne. The bird suddenly lowered it s head.

Anne s face revealed a sadden look. She then picked up the bird into her arms.

well don t you worry I'll take good care of you from now on...okay , Anne said cheerfully. The bird then started to flap it s wings to reveal it s happiness. Anne carried the bird back to the companions.

I've decided to adopt it , Anne announced do you think you can train it to fight with us , asked Amos I think so. . . yeah I can , Anne answered excellent Amos added.

Thomas then started to walked toward the Temple.

what the hell this isn't the Sie Temple , Thomas yelled.

Everyone turned in Thomas s direction.

you sure Thomas , Carter asked damn right Thomas yelled back.

Vale then started to scan the temple.

I'm afraid his right...but it s just not right , because on my scanner it shows that were right next to it, but the scanner also shows that this isn't the Temple , Vale confirmed.

Thomas walked into the Temple.

so where in the fuck is the damn Temple , Thomas yelled.

Everyone then started to look around the Temple trying to find the Sie Temple.

Thomas I can t find shit , Tyler proclaimed well I know you can t find shit , Thomas laughed you know what I mean , Tyler said.

Thomas walked and walked around the Temple but couldn t find the real Sie Temple. Suddenly Thomas vanished from sight of the others.

Thomas...Thomas where did you go Tyler called.

Thomas didn t respond, this got Tyler worried.

hey Sabrina have you seen Thomas Tyler asked Sabrina No why you need him or something Sabrina answered no it s just that I can t him anywheerrrrrrr Tyler didn't see the camouflaged hole in the grass and fell through.

Sabrina ran over to where Tyler had disappeared. She saw the hole and automatically called everyone over to the hole.

what is it Sabrina asked Carter look at what I've found here Sabrina answered. Suddenly noises started to come out from the hole. Vale stuck his head into the hole to hear what the noises were.

it s Thomas...he said that he s the one who found the fucking hole and not you Sabrina Vale said he also says that he has found the entrance to the Sie temple .

Suddenly everyone jumped down into the hole.

Chapter XXVI: Inside The Sie Temple

When everyone got up and onto there feet , they headed toward the two giant pillars which stood out in front of the entrance door to the temple. Thomas in front like a leader, accidentally tripped on a rock which was hidden from the darkness of the chamber, and rolled, clashing into the entrance doors. Moments later the doors opened with a little squeal. When Thomas finally got to his feet, he was astonished at how huge the temple doors were from his original distance.

Tyler then came up behind Thomas talk about your doors man, those are the biggest doors I've ever seen on anything .

Thomas nodded his head in agreement. Thomas slowly got to his feet and followed Tyler into the Temple, with the others trailing him. The first room was a combination of a torture chamber and a art gallery. Skulls, rib cages and blood were scattered all over the places with paintings of what seemed to be a warrior killing someone or something in each painting. But one of the paintings had an inscription on the bottom of it, which caught Anne s eyes. She then walked over to the painting and began to read out loud the inscription.

Thou who should read thy message heath my words, run, run or thee shall parish before the Dragon Gods read Anne.

Vincent scratched his head, and pondered I wonder who did that painting . Suddenly the Temple began to rumble like it was alive or something, then it stopped as quickly as it began.

What the hell was that Travis asked, I don t know, it might have been your imagination or... the voice stopped.

Travis waited for someone to finish the sentence.

or what, a fart from my brother s big ass said Travis as he turned around to see who was answering his question.

or it was me the voice answered, Blade Hunter the creator of all you see before your very eyes .

Suddenly from the dark shadows crept out a soldier carrying a handmade axe with a dagger welded at the bottom of it. Blade Hunter lunged toward Travis with his axe. Travis quickly stepped back missing the axe by a hair s width. He then pressed his palms together,

Power" Travis whispered.

Suddenly an electrical beam shot from the center of his palms toward Blade Hunter. When the beam trucked Blade Hunter it sent him to his feet, because the armor that he was wearing had somehow boosted the power of the beam to almost shear explosive magnitude. But that attack wasn t going to stop Blade Hunter from killing his guest. Blade Hunter got to his feet and quickly whipped out his boomerang at Sabrina. Sabrina tried to move her body around to lure the boomerang s path into the wall, but it was no use that boomerang had somehow locked on to her. So Sabrina had bong choice but to go into defense mode, she brought up her battle lance to try to deflect the boomerang. Then suddenly a hand popped out of nowhere grabbing the boomerang. Sabrina was shocked and relieved. She then followed the hand to find out who caught the boomerang. It was Thomas who had caught the boomerang. Thomas then closed his hand around the boomerang, and began to power up the boomerang into a fire rang. He then threw it toward Blade Hunter. Blade Hunter s concentration was focused on killing Travis, so he did not see the boomerang come at him. The boomerang came in and severed Blade Hunters right limb off.

AHHHHH Blade Hunter yelped.

Blood started to squirt out from the veins that dangled out from the muscle tissue. Thomas then moved into position for the final blow.

X Blast he then jumped into the air, somersaulted and then dove into the ground.

The ground were Thomas had burrowed began to rise into a straight line toward Blade Hunter. The risen ground then stopped at Blade Hunter s feet. Suddenly Thomas from the ground beneath Blade Hunter with his sword in front. Blood, armor, skin tissue, body parts flew in every direction. Thomas landed with a quiet step.

Amos then walked over to the painting that had the inscription, took it down and placed it in the fire that was in the very next room.

now what do we do Carter asked, Vale looked at Carter we begin looking for the Fou Crystal Vale answered.

Everyone then began to look for the crystal in each of the Temple rooms.

Thomas you wouldn t know exactly where the crystal is would you asked Travis, no, I have never been here in my life Thomas answered.

Thomas then headed upstairs to the second level of the of Temple.

Chapter XXVII: Red 7

Hey Carter, why don t you go check the basement while I check the rooms down here asked Sabrina , okay Carter answered.

Carter then headed down the stairs and into the basement. The basement was filled with dust and some sort of sticky netting that kept getting into Carter s hair. So Carter then decided to light a stick that he found near by on fire. When the stick was lit it lighten up the room for Carter to see where the next room was located.

damn this place really needs to be cleaned out bad Carter mumbled to himself.

The next room that Carter went into was filled with water filled barrels. So he dipped his hands into one of them to wash his hands free of the dust. After this Carter went into the next room to see if the crystal was there. But instead the room opened into six prison cells. So he decided to check in each cell. The first cell he went into was well lighted with candles arranged in some sort of design that looked like a guy killing a Dragon on a moon that was semi blocked by the sun. In the middle of the design lay a body covered in old dusty rags.

Damn it stinks in here Carter said as he looked around with his hose covered by his shirt.

The next two cells were locked. So Carter couldn t get in to them, plus there was nothing in them to even catch his eye. But the fourth cell did have something inside. Because Carter could here someone breathing in there very slowly. The thing was that the cell was lock. But over the years the lock had rusted, so Carter had no trouble breaking. So by using the bottom of the stick Carter broke open the lock and cell. He then walked into the cell and lighted the lantern that hung on the wall.

what the hell Carter said as he lifted the blanket off of what was underneath it, are you okay little guy .

What Carter found was a Red Tail 7, a very rare species of animal. He continued to help the Red 7, by unraveling its legs and unraveling the rope that was tied over the Red 7 s jaw. Suddenly the Red 7 s eyes started to open but very slowly. Carter then decided to get some help.

Sabrina, Vale, everyone come down here quick, there something that you should take a look at Carter yelled.

In seconds the companions were down gathering around the animal that stood before there eyes, except Thomas. He was still looking for the crystal. But it didn t take him long to notice that his companions had disappeared from sight. So Thomas decided to go off to find his companions, hoping they didn t actually disappear fro the temple.

hey Tyler Thomas yelled. Tyler didn t respond, hey where in the fuck is everyone .

were over here Thomas Tyler yelled back at Thomas.

Thomas heard Tyler s voice and began to walk in the direction of were it echoed. When he got to the area where Tyler was with the other s, curiosity struck because he saw his companions gathered around in a very tight circle.

what s going on here Thomas said as he pushed his way to the center of the circle what the... Thomas eyes opened when he saw the Red 7 it s a Red 7 .

Thomas then started to rub the Red 7 s head, and also scanning the Red 7 s body for any scars, bruises, fractures and infections that wound need immediate tending to.

I wonder how long it s been tied up in here Carter asked.

nobody knows except the Red 7 Sabrina answered.

Yeah sure, like a Red 7 can talk Travis joked.

With all that to trigger, the Red 7 suddenly spoke out. I've been here for about six months... Said the Red 7, ...with my closest friend who is somewhere else in this temple .

Everyone companion had a different expression resulting from the Red 7 s capability to talk. With nothing else to say, the Red 7 got up and walked over to a pile of resting weaponry that seem to have been laying there for about the same time as the Red 7.

Carter, Amos and Trisha take the Red 7 back to the attack carrier, while the rest of us search for his friend and the Fou crystal Thomas ordered.

Chapter XXVIII: 7 s Friend

As the others rushed the Red 7 to the carrier, the others where searching everyone room from top to bottom, front to back, corner to corner. Trying to find Red 7 s friend, the crystal, or hopefully find both at the same time. The search continued for hours, and hopes for the friend and the crystal were looking grim, until Travis found a secret entrance that was overlook in one of the prison cells.

hey everybody I found an entrance over here Travis yelled out from the cell.

Suddenly everybody came rushing into the cell. The secret entrance was in the cell to the right of the cell that the Red 7 was in.

nice work Trav, you not such an ass after all Vale said as he patted Travis head.

The entrance was covered with some sort of sheet of yellow acid, that seemed to be used as a defense mechanism to keep intruders out. Thomas then grabbed one of the torches that was closest, and tossed it at the acid sheet. Ka boom the acid sheet exploded sending the companions out of the cell, and into the wall.

god damn...I think that was some sort of Flammable acid...Damn that stuff was explosive Carter mumbled.

Thomas then got up and started to walk down the secret passage hoping it would lead him to the crystal or 7 s friend. The passage seem to last forever like death. But when Thomas an d his companions reached the opposite end, a wooden door stood in there path. Travis then tried to push the door open, luckily the hinges weren't rusted shut and the door opened with a small squeal. On the other side of the door lay a room, covered with wall to wall gold. Crystal tables and chairs were placed in a hexagon shape across the room. In the north corner of the room, there were stairs that lead up to the next level of the Temple.

Tyler, Trav you guys check this room out, the rest of us will go up stairs Thomas instructed.

yeah, gotta Tyler nodded, Trav you get east side, and I'll get the west side

Travis gave his brother the thumbs up and began to check the east side. The others where already on the way to the stairs when Vale notice a figure move from behind the counter.

who s there Vale shouted I know your there .

Suddenly the short figure rose from behind the counter.

please don t hurt me, I'm just a poor peasant, that was cast out from the land the small figure said.

why Byron asked.

just kidding, I wasn t cast out from the land. I came here to sell my famous Hewlett drinks to visitors with my friend Red 7, but somehow we both got separated. said the small figure.

Suddenly a curious expression appeared on Vale s face so you must be Ryan, correct .

yes why do you ask asked Ryan .

because we have found your friend, Red 7 Vale answered.

Ryan s mouth then dropped, where is he .

We ve taken him back to our ship for immediate care. would you like so see him Thomas answered.

yes I would, can you take me to him Ryan asked.

Travis go take Ryan to the attack carrier Thomas instructed.

Travis nodded his head in agreement, please come with me Ryan .

Travis and Ryan started to leave when, Ryan tossed Thomas a golden key with a Dragon s head on it. Thomas then caught up with the rest who were already upstairs, the dragon key tightly gripped in his hand. At the very top of the stairs was another wooden door but it was locked not rusted.

so how do we get in Anne asked.

maybe that key that Ryan tossed might work Sabrina answered.

Thomas then opened his hand, studying the key then the keyhole. Finally he shoved the key into the hole. He look at the others before he finally turned the key to hopefully unlocked the door. Click the door opened.

Chapter XXIX: Fou Crystal

Beyond the door was a cavern filled with crystal lining walls that surrounded the cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a lake. But the color of the water was black not blue, and standing out from the black water was seven giant pillars leading to a giant pillar with a small cave. Thomas stared at the seven pillars and the cave, while the rest walked around the cavern feeling the wall. Tyler was trying to pick out the crystals from the wall. Thomas then finally decided to walk and climb up the pillars to the cave at the top. Each pillar was number. Pillar one had the number one engraved and so on, so forth. When Thomas reached the cave at the top, an inscription had been engraved on the entrance.

wrong rock leads to jagged rock, while correct rock leads to crystal rock .

Thomas didn t really understand that much of the inscription except that the crystal was near by. Thomas then proceeded to go into the cave. In the cave stood an altar with seven rocks on top. Thomas studied each rock with a definite eye. The only problem of the seven rocks was that they looked exactly like the one right next to it. He then decided to grab the fifth rock, so he did. Thomas with his eyes close slowly opened his eyes, to see the rock in his hand. He sighed in relief.

hell ya baby Thomas mumbled.

As Thomas began to head back out of the cave, the cave entrance began to close. The rock in Thomas s hand began to form into a head. The eyes of the head suddenly opened, and it spoke.

aww too bad, you have selected the rock that will lead you to jagged rock the head spoke.

The other rocks began to form a body, with the head in Thomas s hand floating to the neck and locking in place.

i am Jagged rock, defeat me and you shall recieve the crystal, lose and your soul shall be mine forever Jagged Rock laughed.

Jagged Rock then molded his arm into a hammer and lunged at Thomas with it.

magmimite yelled Jagged Rock.

Thomas jumped to his right to avoid the enormous hammer. He then ricochet toward Jagged Rock with his elbow first. Thomas struck Jagged Rock sending him into the wall. Jagged ROck slowly got onto his feet.

sack of shit Jagged Rock yelled as he lunged at Thomas once again.

This time Jagged Rock managed to hit Thomas, smashing him into the ground. Thomas grabbed his knee in pain. He tried to get up but his knee prevented him from getting up. Jagged Rock then stood in front of Thomas. He then pointed his hammer at him, molding it into a lance. Jagged Rock the pursued Thomas with the lance, but he leaned to the right avoiding the lance which hit the floor. Thomas then rolled back to his position and kicked Jagged Rock in the chest.

The blow caused Jagged Rock to lose his arm, because it had gotten stuck on his previous attack.

yeeeeaaaaaawwwww...mother fucker. You will pay for that crazy move yelled Jagged Rock.

Suddenly Jagged Rock molded his remainning arm into a giant cannon, which he hit Thomas upside the head knocking him out . He then aimed it at Thomas s head. But before he fired, Thomas regain consciousness and shoved Jagged Rock s other arm into the barrel of the cannon. BOOOOOMMMM the explosion sent Jagged Rock s body in a hundred different locations. Thomas then layed on his back and sighed.


End file.
